EL secreto que se volvio cuento de hadas
by ilusion-dark03
Summary: parte de las cronicas:"my other side of my blood" la pequeña niña que resguarda Shadow le cuestiona acerca de la razon del odio entre sonic y mario. y este le narra el porque como un cuento... advertencia: YAOI, ZOOFILIA, PEDOFILIA mas adelante.
1. Chapter 1

**El secreto que se volvió cuento de hadas.**

he me aqui, con otra historia loca y sin sentido. estos temas son nuevos para mi, por tanto aclaro, si no te gustan estos géneros, bye byeeeeee, pues no quiero incomodar a nadie.  
>ahora, porque elegir este tema, simple lo contare durante el relato de Shadow pero les daré un adelanto. si simplemente eran amigos, no terminarían odiándose con tal intensidad y una pelea ó las compañías no serian lo suficiente como para separarles...<p>

**Advertencia: esta historia contiene Zoofilia. Leve pedofilia y lo que no se esperaban, YAOI.**

**"dime, sabes cuales son las 2 únicas cosas en el mundo que pueden destruirle sin mover un dedo?"**

* * *

><p><strong>Introducción ¿Por qué?<strong>

Un dia en una adorable casa de un piso, cerca de la cocina. una niña de edad aproximada de 6 años de cabellos rizados y levemente esponjados hacia su tarea con una sonrisa, al parecer se divertía mucho, pues tambaleaba los pies alegremente… bueno hasta que termino sus deberes es cuando despega su vista de las hojas amarillas hacia su acompañante.

-Nii-sama termine la tarea-la niña de ojos purpuras sonreía detrás de esos lentes color rosa metálico.  
>-me alegro pequeña-un erizo negro con franjas rojas la miraba sonriente, cogió los cuadernos con la clara intensión de revisar sus trabajos.<br>-nii-sama-  
>-dime-responde sin despegar la vista de los deberes escolares de la niña.<br>-¿Dónde esta mamá?-  
>-recuerda que fue hacer las compras-<br>-oh… tengo una duda-la niña izo un gesto satisfecho y cogió un peluche de zorro que descansaba sobre la mesa.  
>-mmh, esta claro que eres una pequeña perfeccionista-termino se revisar dándose cuenta de los mínimos errores que la infante tenia a pesar de su corta edad.<br>-hago mi tarea contigo-anexo la niña. En eso hace un gesto pensativo muy peculiar, llevándose el índice a los labios y abriendo los ojos levemente.

Shadow se rio levemente pero al ver el gesto tan repentino, enarco una ceja, dudando.  
>-nii-sama, ¿Por qué el señor… Mario y el joven…ettoo, Sonic se llevan mal?-<br>-mmh, ¿a que se debe esa pregunta?-el erizo negro se extraño, pues era inusual que la niña cuestionara acerca del comportamiento de otras personas.  
>-bien, hoy los vi pelear cerca del colegio y no se porque se pelean si nada tienen el uno con el otro-la niña de ojos violetas balanceaba su pies mientras se aferraba a su muñeco. temblo al ver el gesto tan severo que formo Shadow en su rostro, como si estuviese molesto. la niña tenía miedo a represarías, pues le habían educado como una pequeña aristócrata: severamente.<p>

-Elizabeth… no tienes porque asustarte, es natural sentir curiosidad-  
>-pero…-<br>-es un secreto vale-le erizo le sello los labios suavemente con su dedo, era consiente que sus padres eran muy estrictos con ella y que la pequeña aprovechaba su soledad con el para cuestionar sobre el mundo exterior. Bien podía reprenderla cuando se portese mal, pero no por dotes naturales.  
>-mmh, ¿como te lo explico…?… mmh… te lo relatare como un cuento vale, asi nos evitaremos problemas-<br>-un cuento-la niña se emociona mucho, salta de la silla para irse a su alcoba. Shadow simplemente ve la niña correr, le sigue después de un rato de escuchar sonidos de cosas moverse de un lado a otro.  
>-nii-sama siéntate aquí-la pequeña ya tenia su auditorio de muñecos de felpa sobre la alfombra color guinda rodeando a un pequeño sofá donde Shadow solía estar cuando le visitaba en las madrugadas (para cuidarla ¬¬)<p>

-mmh, veamos… ¿Cómo inicio?-Shadow tomo el asiento antes ofrecido, se llevo una mano hacia el mentón haciendo gestos pensativos. Mientras la cria lo observaba atentamente mientras abrazaba un muñeco con forma de gato gordo.  
>-bien esta historia trata de amor y amistad-<br>-como ese dia raro del 14-  
>-mmh, no tanto… escucha… no siempre Mario y Sonic se llevasen mal, de hecho, antes de que fuesen contratados por sus correspondientes compañías, eran los mejores amigos, más que Tails y Luigi.-<br>-oooh, tanto-izo un gesto sorprendida. Pero no dijo nada más.  
>-asi es… hacían todo juntos… eran tan amigos que incluso compartían el lecho…uh-Shadow se sonrojo, habia hablado de más y benia la peor parte: interrogatorio.<br>-aah, ¿como hermanos?-  
>-eh… no… digo si, claro-bendita inocencia.<br>-pero para entender el fin… hay que saber el principio…todo inicio una tarde de Julio-

* * *

><p>nos vemos a la proxima :D<p> 


	2. Chapter 2

lo olvidaba, DIsclaimer: los personajes de SEGA y NINTENDO no me pertenecen, aunque me haria muy feliz si me regalan a shadow y Bowser (es que a mi hermana le gusta :D)

* * *

><p><strong>" ¿Por qué no?"<strong>

_-un dia más… ya regreso mamá-grito un joven._

_Una tarde, el erizo azul que todos conocen corría como siempre, recién había salido de su casa para explorar sus alrededores, aunque fuese el mismo paraje. Gracias a ello, se dio a conocer su velocidad y amabilidad, ayudando ó saludando y comiendo usualmente en un puesto de hot dogs. Pero fuera de la rutina, tenia una frase que corría en su mente: Siempre correr una y otra vez, por la isla esmeralda, central city ó el fin del mundo, quizas podía ser el día que seria diferente…_

_Corria por una larga llanura mientras comia su snack favorito, sonreía contento, había algo diferente el aire, como una especie de sorpresa… hasta que tropieza con algo verde, llevándole a rodar una y otra vez en el piso por la intensa velocidad._

_-destino, si querías sorprenderme… haslo con amabilidad-comento mientras escupía tierra y césped, fruncia el ceño molesto.  
>-oh… mamma mia, giovani erizo. Scusa me, soy nuevo en este lugar-el erizo azul sintio que alguien le ayudaba a levantarse, pero no pudo por el dolor en sus rodillas.<br>-jeje… no te preocupes…se giro a verle, era un joven de casi su misma edad, un muchacho de una simpática gorra roja y redondo rostro y brillantes ojos azules.  
>-scusa me, Sono un principiante. Io non sono qui- comenzó a parlotear el chico humano mientras acomodaba el erizo azul le miraba con cara de "WHAT" y se inca frente a el. El sabia que el extraño lo sentía podía ver sus gestos preocupados y sus manos inquietas.<em>

_-luigi ha detto che questo non era il corso-  
>-amigo-el chico erizo le coge del hombro y le levanta el pulgar, al parecer este comprendió el gesto y suspiro aliviado.<br>-mmh… soy Sonic the Hedgehog-mueve sus manos hacia su pecho como si indicase algo.  
>-aah… lo sono Mario, Mario Bros- se quita el gorro despeinando su ondulada cabellera marrón.<br>-¿no sabes hablar español?-  
>-molto poco-se avergonzó un poco.<br>-he, no hay problema… yo tampoco se mucho… pero eso no significa que no podamos ser amigos-  
>-amici?-dudo un poco el chico italiano.<br>-amici- repitió Sonic otorgándole confianza, no tenia muchos amigos humanos, esta era la condenada sorpresa que le esperaba. Este vio algo extraño detrás del chico de la gorra roja, era un cilindro verde._

_- soy plomero-comento el chico de ojos azules, al ver la dirección hacia donde miraba su acompañante.  
>-wow… ¿Cómo es que…?-<br>-aah, un tubo, I uso para viajar… come ci sono dappertutto, mi è facileviaggiare- el erizo no entendió ni hostia lo ultimo, pero se daba la idea que por ahí viajaba y trabaja a su vez.  
>-e dove?-señalo el tubo una vez más para darle a pensar lo que le pregunto.<br>-soy de grand city, bueno, vivo por los alrededores, si quieres te doy un recorrido-  
>-oki doki- ambos se sacudieron las piernas y comenzaron a caminar, iban hablando por todo el camino entendiéndose ó no, pero igual les daba, ambos se entendían a su manera…<em>

-¡hija!-una voz femenina suena por el pasillo de la casa, sonaba suave pero seria.  
>-Madre, estoy con nii-sama-respondió la niña mientras se ponía de pie y caminaba hacia la puerta.<br>-ok, pero ven a cenar-  
>-si… nii-sama, ¿vas a continuar?-la pequeña voltea hacia el erizo mayor quien le miraba sonriente.<br>-primero ve a cenar pequeña-le señala el erizo mientras le besa la frente tiernamente. su acompañante reia suavemente y llena de timidez  
>-como digas nii-sama-<br>-Elizabeth-el erizo la abraza suavemente mientras le acaricia la cabeza. Esta corresponde al abrazo.  
>-nii-sama-la niña sonrio con ternura.<br>-Lizzy-la niña se tenso e izo un puchero con los labios, Shadow reia internamente al ver como salia molesta de su cuarto, sabia muy bien que detestaba que la llamaran asi, pero era llamar su atención, ademas, eran graciosos los pucheros que hacia con los labios.


	3. Chapter 3

Lamento la demora, he estado ocupada, pero a compensación, les traigo el cap. Más largo que escrito hasta ahora :D

Gracias por los reviews! Wiii! :D  
>ahora el fick!<p>

"**más que amigos… ¿mejores amigos?"**

Esa misma noche…

Shadow esperaba que la señora se fuera de la habitación de la pequeña para ir a verla, sabia de antemano que la niña no esperaría hasta mañana para la continuación del cuento. No quería abusar de la confianza ganada por los padres hacia el desde el primer día que les dijo el destino de su hija, sin embargo le era difícil estar lejos. Le habían dado permiso de visitarle en las tardes y llevarla al parque algunos días, pero no era suficiente, por ello le visitaba unas horas de la noche para regresar a las 4 pm.

-quiero ver a papa-  
>-sabes que llega tarde del trabajo, ya jugaras con el mañana… buenas noches hija, te quiero-<br>-buenas noches mami… también te quiero-la señora le dio un suave beso en la frente, despertando en el erizo una chispa intensa llamada celos. Ya deseaba que se fuera, lo primero que haría seria borrar con su boca esa marca en su cabeza, era su sitio especial, nadie más que el podía tocar esa frente, bueno también las mejillas y sus manitas, parte de sus hombros…

-Nii-sama-la pequeña le abría la ventana con una sonrisa en sus labios y una manta en sus manitas. Tan encimado estaba que no se percato de la ausencia de la madre.  
>-entra-la niña se arrojo a su cama para ver entrar al erizo además, tenia frío.<br>-lamento la demora-  
>-mira traes tu pijama de ositos-señalo la pequeña, efectivamente, Shadow usaba una pijama de ositos cariñositos diciendo: "te quiero" "vamos a ser amigos" y demás cursilerías. Odia esos programas estúpidos, alteraban la inteligencia de SU pequeña, pero le gustaba más verla reír, por ello se los ponía.<p>

-si, no me lo restriegues-comento aburrido.  
>-continua con el cuento, ¿Qué paso? ¿el joven Sonic y Sr. Mario se volvieron amigos? ¿Cuándo hacen pijamadas como mama y papa? ¿Jugaran con globos?-la niña revotaba en su cama tirando varios muñecos.<br>-un segundo… ¿Qué?-Shadow se sorprendió mucho al escucharle, ¿Quién osaba a arruinar la inocencia de la dulce Elizabeth?  
>-se supone que si duermes con alguien más en un cuarto, es una pijamada ¿no? Mamá me dijo que son pequeñas fiestas nocturnas que a veces usaban globos para jugar-<br>-(tic en el ojo) aun no, todo a su tiempo… tu crees que esto es una pijamada-  
>-emmm… no, no hay globos de fiesta ni pastel-se deprimió la niña.<br>-mañana te consigo un delicioso chocolate, te parece-le consoló, para su alivio le ahorraba molestias en explicaciones embarazosas. No le gustaba la idea de ocultarle información, pero ella marcaria las pautas.

-con nueces-la cria de ojos purpuras le miraba expectante  
>-será el más rico que pruebes-lo prometido era deuda, Shadow le beso la frente y rápidamente se corrió hacia su mejilla para darle el mismo trato, aunque el gesto estuviese muy cerca de la comisura de los labios.<br>-bien continuemos con el cuento…-  
><em><br>pasaron los días y consigo las semanas, Sonic y Mario se habían vuelto muy amigos, salian a todas partes: desde el parque hasta una de las bases de un científico bigotón que buscaba la manera de crear una sociedad entre los robots y las personas. A Mario se le hacia buena idea, puesto hay mucha gente sola en el mundo y hay ocasiones que este es muy cruel. Sonic no estaba muy conforme, pero no sonaba tan disparatada._

_Además de recorrer el país del erizo azul, practicaban deporte con otros chicos y chicas del lugar. Ambos competían amistosamente contra el otro en cualquier actividad, pues no estaban muy desventajados, exceptuando la velocidad. Reían juntos cuando vean como su buen amigo Knux, quien era hippe en ese momento, trataba de seducir a Rouge, una burócrata. Muchas veces pensó Sonic que se quedaría con Lola, pero no, el terco del echidna no iba a tirar la toalla tan fácil. No solamente paseaban por los alrededores, había ocasiones en que se iban por los túneles de Mario, era divertido, podían jugar a esconderse y sepa dios si te encuentran con vida. La otra, el joven italiano aprovechaba para llevarle por debajo de los océanos a otros lugares como el reino champiñón, el castillo del enorme KOOPA quien debes en cuando les invitaba galletas con sus 8 hijos ó ir a la isla de Donkey Kong, quien por cierto están vetados. Un día el dúo les visito y sin querer Sonic le piso el pie al mandamás de la isla, provocando una divertida persecución entre bananos y barriles. Aun no saben cómo le hacen para tener tantas bananas y cilindros, basta decir que hasta una bola gigante de lianas y plátanos les perseguía. Pero igual se divirtieron._

_Una tarde, Mario invito al erizo azul a su casa y tenía permiso de usar los tubos. Para encontrarle, simplemente tenía que tomar exclusivamente los rojos así llegaría directamente a su casa. Eran la una de la tarde y el chico de cabellos marrones estaba a toda prisa cocinando como nunca lo había hecho, sabia que su invitado tarde ó temprano llegaría y quería sorprenderlo con la especialidad de la casa: Ravioles con 4 carnes y salsa de tomate._

_-¡LUIGI! ¡¿Dove si trova la salsa al formaggio?-pregunto mientras agitaba una salsa roja y espesa mientras lo probaba de vez en cuando, cambiando sus expresiones según el gusto.  
>-nessuna idea-respondió quitándole importancia.<br>-sono tenuti a ricevere i nostri ospiti con quel tipo di incompetenzavoi?-ahora si enfadado el chico de gorra roja.  
>-è il vostro ospite, non ho che io porti il mio amico foxy-el otro de ojos azules y traje verde levanta los brazos despreocupadamente. El chico de camiseta roja se acerca a su hermano mirándole con reproche, sabia la amistad que mantenía con un joven zorro del mundo de Sonic, no tenía problemas con ello, pero la ultima vez que le invito hicieron una fiesta de 4 días y solamente el se quedo a limpiarlo debido que su hermano y amigo terminaron en el hospital. sin más preámbulos comenzaron a discutir.<em>

_Mientras tanto, un tubo color carmesí surgia de la nada…_

-nii~sama ¿Cómo pueden surgir cosas de la nada?-interrumpió curiosa la pequeña. Acostada desde su cama abrazando un muñeco de conejo gris.  
>-magia-desde su silla Shadow le respondió sencillamente.<br>-ooooh, crees que el sr. Mario sepa aparecer conejos-se ilusiono con tan solo la mención de la palabra "magia".  
>-no lo dudo Elizabeth… ¿puedo?-al ver un asentimiento por parte de la niña Shadow continuo.<br>-bien en que estaba… un tubo carmesí salió de la nada, muy cerca del patio de la pintoresca casa…-

_-hasta que por fin llegue… eso explica porque Mario llegaba tarde a mi casa-un erizo azul se rasca la oreja mientras suspiraba, se perdió un par de ocasiones entre tantos túneles. Ahora que lo piensa, Mario aun no pierde la cabeza con tanto fierro pintado color verde limón ó naranja chillón. En fin, sale del tubo y comienza a medio arreglarse para su buena suerte las flores que llevaba consigo aun permanecían intactas.  
>pensaba llevarle un baguette pero su madre insistió que a los italianos les gusta decorar la mesa y la mayor parte de su casa con flores, no le hizo caso del todo, puesto se llevo un par de barras de pan de trigo pero con eso que se perdió termino comiéndoselo durante el camino.<em>

_-espero no haber llegado tarde… u oler a drenaje-he ahí otro misterio, ¿Cómo le hacia para no oler… eem así si trabaja en ellos la mayor parte del día? Algún día lo descifraría, paso por el simpático caminito de piedra, justo cuando iba a tocar la puerta.  
>-Non fraintendetemi, io so che è tuo amico-<br>-poi, lasciate che vi vedrò di nuovo efesta?-  
>-¿eh?-una nueva voz le extraño el joven erizo, vio la puerta inconvenientemente entreabierta, seria descortés espiar.<em>

_-non hanno speranza-un tono regañón pero dulce y ¿cariñoso? Inundo sus orejas, hasta ahí pudo llegar su prudencia, abrió lentamente la entrada y ahí estaba Mario, reconocería esa gorrita roja donde fuese pero había un tercero y para su sorpresa le besaba las mejillas con gran exaltación y se aleja con una sonrisa alegre en los labios._

_-ci vediamo più tardi-no supo porque retuvo el aire en sus pulmones y una parte de su pecho dolía incluso sentía la necesidad de irse de ahí. Lo que si sabía era una cosa: Mario es diferente y el chico de la otra habitación era…_

_-_emmm…-  
>-¿ocurre algo Nii~sama?-Elizabeth se desencanto al ver la repentina pausa de su "hermano" mayor.<br>-mejor nos saltamos esa parte-  
>-¿Por qué?-la inocencia de su mirada casi atrapaba al erizo negro y llevándolo a arruinar la sorpresa que no quería que descubriera, no aun.<br>-es de terror-  
>-puedo soportarlo-se aventuro más la pequeña.<br>-incluye el payaso "eso"-la niña comenzó a temblar levemente y sus ojos se tornaron vidriosos.

Shadow detestaba a los imbéciles de la cadena de programación y a los gilipollas que hicieron película uno de los mejores libros del escritor estadounidense Stephen King, puesto pasaron la película en horario familiar y desgraciadamente la niña vio de inicio a fin esa película. Durante 2 semanas tuvo pesadillas con ese payaso hasta que logro vencer ese temor y desde ese momento es raro que llegue a asustarse con cualquier cosa.  
>Shadow no sabe como sentirse en ese momento: orgulloso que su pequeña niña le tenga miedo exclusivamente al miedo mismo ó preocupación que ese temor latente continúe ahí hasta madurar y se vuelva intenso… además del hecho de usarlo como excusa para evitar preguntas incomodas.<p>

-nii~sama…-esta miraba el piso como si tuviese algo interesante que decir, abrazo con más fuerza su muñeco mientras repetía su mantra: "solo es una película, no es real".  
>-me saltare esa parte y pasaremos directamente a la escena de la cocina te parece-<br>-si-tembló la pequeña niña. El erizo negro sin titubear se acerco a su cama y se acuesta junto a ella sin introducirse bajo las sabanas y la abraza.  
>-tranquila… ese payaso feo y estúpido no puede vencerme…-<br>-no… te asusta…-la pequeña se acurruca junto a el sin soltar el muñeco con forma de conejo.  
>-soy la forma de vida más perfecta, sabes porque no viene por aquí-<br>-porque no existe…-  
>-además de eso… porque yo te protejo y no dejare que nada ni nadie te haga daño mi pequeña niña-en un movimiento Shadow beso sus manitas y la frente de la niña como señal de compromiso hacia la niña Elizabeth.<p>

-puedo continuar-la pequeña Elizabeth sonrió tiernamente y se acurruco más contra el suavecito pecho del erizo.  
>-creo que ese es un "si"… como iba diciendo, Mario encontró a Sonic detrás de la puerta después de un rato, le permitió pasar a su casa y más específicamente a la cocina…-<p>

_-Tu casa es muy pintoresca, me agrada-halago el erizo azul mientras tomaba asiento en la silla de madera y miraba a su alrededor, las paredes tapizadas de papel tapiz de flores e imágenes de panes, cuadros de distintos tamaños también se hacían gala contra el color arce y amarillo pastel de las paredes, los adornos de refrigerador eran variados, al parecer eran recuerdos de varias partes del mundo._

_-grazie… ¿Cómo has estado?-hablo torpemente español el joven italiano, se había relacionado más con el español desde el primer día que estuvo con Sonic pero ahora tenia el mal habito de combinar el italiano con el otro idioma.  
>-bien…Mario-respondió levemente decaído cuando ve que en varios marcos esta el chico de la gorra verde junto a su amigo. No sabia porque le afectaba, según respecta, Mario le había dicho todo… ¿verdad?<em>

_-aaah, é Luigi-  
>-¿luigi?-<br>-mio fratello-se señalo con una sonrisa dulce.  
>-perdón no te entiendo-este se rasca la cabeza confundido, por lo menos es lo que quiere aparentar, le interesaba un rábano el nombre ó de donde venia el "otro" chico pero no le caería mal saber como se conocieron. Lo que no se esperaba era que el italiano regresara con otro marco de fotografías aun más extenso, en forma de árbol genealógico, se veía claramente quien era la mamá y el padre, los abuelos, los tios y a un lado de el estaba Luigi un tanto más chico. Entonces Sonic comenzó a atar los cabos, Luigi era el hermano menor de Mario y no lo que el se habia imaginado tontamente.<em>

_-aaaah, ya entiendo-comento un tanto aliviado, pero no menos confundido respecto a sus pensamientos insanos.  
>-hehe spero che ti piace la pasta-este se le acerca con un plato lleno de sus famosos ravioles.<br>-se ven estupendos-el erizo azul olfateo descaradamente el plato, por dios que tenia hambre y eso que se comio los panes. Ahora que se acuerda…_

_-espérame aquí si-este se levanto desconcertando a Mario.  
>-oki-fue lo único que alcanzo a responder, desapareció detrás de la puerta de madera. Mario recargo su cabeza en su mano derecha y contemplando la puerta con una mirada perdida, hacia el cielo azul. Antes de conocer a Sonic, pensaba que el azul del cielo era bello, pero ahora… no sabia que pensar. Bien su amigo animal era simpático y especial, sumamente expresivo e inquieto y le gustaban sus ojos llenos de confianza, amabilidad, ese pecado de vanidad floral… espera un segundo, porque aroma floral.<em>

_-sorpresa-este reacciona y frente a su nariz un campechano ramo de flores de colores, margaritas, un girasol, crisantemos y "no me olvides".  
>-a… mazzo-<br>-en realidad te traía Baguetes, pero ocurrió un incidente… espero que te gusten-  
>-grazie sono belle.-este se emociono, le robo las flores e inmediatamente se las llevo a la nariz. El erizo sonrió complacido, pensaba que iba a ofender a su camarada pero resulto lo contrario.<br>-sonic… 'sei un grande amico-le comento sonriente pero por una extraña razón, sentía que no le llenaba lo suficiente. Era extraño, ambos se sentían cómodos con la presencia del otro porque esa inconformidad. Ambos tomaron asiento para comer tranquilos, no hablaron por algunos minutos, cosa rara del erizo azul quien detestaba el silencio, pero en esta ocasión era tenia mucho en que pensar._

_-ettoo, Mario-  
>-¿si?-el italiano dejo de jugar con algunos rabioles para ver directamente a los ojos del erizo.<br>-emmm… me preguntaba que si no estarías muy ocupado la próxima semana… podríamos ir a acampar cerca de mi casa… pronto será la lluvia de estrellas-  
>-tienes razon, non ti preoccupare ho alcuna intenzione quando ti vedo?-el italiano sonrió emocionado ante la idea sería su primer campamento sin su hermano ó por trabajo y que mejor manera de pasarla con tu mejor amigo. Eso ultimo le causo un pinchazo en el pecho como un leve escozor.<br>-ejejejeje, bueno la lluvia de estrellas es el próximo jueves, ¿nos reunimos el miércoles para juntar todo y apartar un buen lugar? ¿te parece?-Sonic no puede ocultar una sonrisa llena de dicha, uno de sus pasatiempos favoritos es dormir al aire libre lo haría más seguido si no fuese por su madre. El resto de la tarde se la pasaron en la casa del chico humano hablando sobre su familia y el legado del laberinto de tubería.__  
><em>_sonic no se imagino que su amigo tuviese un historial familiar tan interesante, desde los tiempos de la prehistoria, donde su super antepasado "amarios brook" hasta la idea de usar magia para poder construir con mayor facilidad. Incluso el erizo azul no se creía lo que hacia, el odiaba la historia y nada más la usaba de recurso cuando no podía dormir pero en este caso, más que prestar atención al relato veía las expresiones de su amigo…_

_La semana trascurrió lenta para ambos amigos, demasiado. El erizo azul por más que corría alrededor no podía hacer nada contra el tiempo. Con el joven italiano por mucho que trabajaba duro en sus debes para distraer su mente del día del campamento, no fue hasta quedar sin trabajos pendientes por tanto, el tiempo trascurrió igual de lento y no tenia nada que hacer más que mirar el reloj…_

_Día del evento…_

_-eeem… ¿Cuál pijama me llevo? La verde ó la azul…-un erizo apurado hacia su maleta en su cuarto, ya la había hecho pero su madre le deshizo la maleta y no se percato hasta ahora. Ya tenia lista la comida, su saco para dormir, un telescopio que le presto su muy buen amigo Tails, algunas revistas y como omitirlo, varias bromas, no podía faltar en un evento tan concurrido y tentador para los juguetones bromistas.  
>mientras divagaba en que ponerse para la pijamada. Mario desde su casa observaba el cielo azul. Su rostro se pintaba de confusión y temor, no sabia que pensar ni hacer. Antes estaba bailando de ansiedad para irse con Sonic, sin embargo, el martes pasado… un sueño, no, una epifanía que vivio mientras dormía…<em>

_Las imágenes de su subconciente revelaban un momento en donde estaban solos observando la ciudad, abrazados mutuamente, si bien no tiene nada de malo, ya antes se habían dado esa clase de afecto fraternal. Lo que si lo contrario, fue la mirada suplicante que le ofrecía el erizo que buscaba un mayor refugio en sus brazos, enredándose en su cuello… despertándose del golpe al verse demasiado cerca de…_

_-¿_que ocurre nii-sama?-la pequeña despertó curiosa en el momento de la pausa.  
>-se cayo de la cama mientras dormía-explico mientras menaba la mano despreocupadamente. Parte no mentía, simplemente, era mejor no decirle toda la verdad.<br>-jejejeje-la niña rio suavemente, volviéndose a acurrucar en el pecho de su "hermano".  
>-continuemos… <em>bien, Mario sufría nerviosismo al darse cuenta que deseaba que el erizo azul fuese más que su amigo. Pero eso no evitaría que pasara bien su noche. Al darse cuenta de la hora, cogió sus cosas y se dispuso a marcharse.<em>

-entonces… Sr. Mario quería que Sonic fuese su hermano-comento en medio de un bostezo.  
>-mh, claro… lo que quieras-Shadow agradeció la dulce inocencia de su pequeña, pero al verla tan cansada decide posponer su cuento y ayudarle a dormir con una nana que aprendió en uno de sus viajes mientras la buscaba.<p>

**-duerme lindo bebé  
>duerme mi trozo de corazón…<br>la luna forma una cuna.  
>las estrellas mueren de envida, siendo tu tan bella<br>que la noche quiere que seas su musa…  
>duerme lindo bebé.<br>duerme mi trozo de corazón…  
>no hay prisa.<br>no temas al mañana…  
>sueña con tu inocencia<br>que al crecer, encontraras a alguien que te ama…-**


	4. Chapter 4

Hola gente bonita en FF, lamento la demora en escribir. He estado muy ocupada sin tomar en cuenta que me he enfermado T.T

Lo bueno, me siento mejor, lo malo es que en vez de hacer mis tareas como debe ser ando por aquí XD.  
>en fin, gracias a todos los lectores que han apoyado este proyecto. Sinceramente me gusta mucho esta historia :3 pero no se preocupen, pienso terminarla y continuar con la saga original, que algún dia leerán: "THE OTHER SIDE OF MY BLOOD"<p>

Para los lectores de "Are you ready for this?" no se desesperen, ya falta poco para el capitulo y les prometo subir doble para compensar el tiempo.

Sin más preámbulos, el fick :D

**~Ilusion-dark03~**

**4° capitulo "lazos"**

Fue una semana desesperante para la pequeña compañera de Shadow, tenia que estudiar para los exámenes aunque eso era pan comido, seria más ameno si el erizo negro no hubiese tenido que hacer un viaje a causa de SEGA, demorándose una semana en regresar. Shadow no la paso mejor, quería irse ya, extrañaba a su pequeña. Deseaba ir con ella desearle las buenas noches, jugar con sus muñecos de felpa, ver como arma y desarma sus juguetes. Aunque no lo pareciera, Shadow aprendía de ella a ser amable y sonriente, no era su estilo, pero cuando estaba a solas con la infante, todo lo demás caía en segundo plano.

-¿Qué estarás haciendo…?-Shadow veía la noche por la ventana de su departamento, no tenia muchas cosas porque no estaba al 100% establecido en Japón. Su "hogar" era al lado de la pequeña Elizabeth por la otra parte del planeta. Pero joder que le costaba a la estúpida compañía hacer un cuartel en EEUU, le ahorraría días.  
>sin mucho pensar, se abraza las rodillas mientras recordaba ¿Qué hubiesen pensado el Prof. Gerald y María al respecto de esta situación?. María de cierto modo aceptaría, el profesor será más recio pero terminaría cediendo, puesto el tiene la culpa el porque de su elección. La pecado de estar con la menor de edad fue cediendo a un intenso placer y calor en su vientre. La fantasía de encontrar su joven compañera con edad suficiente para entender las emociones que Shadow le demostraría en un futuro solo había un error en sus utopías, que la joven no le correspondiera como desea, pero ese detalle le traía sin cuidado, puesto volva a caer en la dulce negación, donde todo resultaba perfecto incluso hacer más de lo que estaba permitido por la jodida sociedad.<p>

No fue que no pudo soportar la carencia de silencio, cogió un teléfono importándole poco el precio que saldría después…

(sonido de teléfono)  
>-diga-una mujer joven contesta el teléfono con toda tranquilidad, su cara se tenso un poco al reconocer la voz, era increíble, incluso la distancia no era suficiente para alejarle de su hija. Bien el no le había hecho nada indebido. Pero, su instinto de madre primeriza era tan fuerte, que no podía evitar sentir miedo. Que mal se ponía con tan solo una llamada, pero bueno, sabía que se cabrearía si no le pasaba a su hija. Si bien podía omitir la llamada, sin embargo, el erizo se molestaría, no le haría daño por ser la madre de su… sin embargo las miradas que le dedicaría el erizo hacia ella serian todo menos cómodas ó indefensas.<p>

-Elizabeth-la mujer llamo al tomar su decisión.  
>-si mami-la pequeña inocente miraba la tele después de estudiar.<br>-al alguien que te busca por teléfono-  
>-¿Quién? ¿papi?-sonrió la niña.<br>-no, tu Nii-sama-como resorte la joven infante corrió hacia el aparato que estaba junto a su madre. La señora le dio el teléfono sin mucho apuro, dejándole como advertencia que no estuviese mucho tiempo en el y le llamaría para ir a comer.  
>-nii-sama-<br>_-hola pequeña ¿Cómo has estado dulcecito?-_  
>-bien, estaba viendo la tele-<br>_-¿Qué veías?-_pregunto interesado.  
>-caricaturas, una niña y una cabra que… que vivian en… en, no me acuerdo, pero tenían una casita de madera y su abuelito era muy grande-explico la joven con total inocencia.<br>_-jejeje, me parece que te gusto… ¿Cómo te esta yendo como los exámenes?-_  
>-bien nii-sama, me… me saque un 100 en mate y-y tengo un amigo-<br>_-vaya ¡te has superado mi pequeña! Por ello, te llevare unos deliciosos Ébucos_ (son los panecillos blancos cocinados al vapor rellenos de comida ó postre que salen en los animes) _espera… dijiste ¿amigo?-_Shadow le cuestiono levemente celoso, frunció el seño a libertad, sabia de ante mano que su pequeña era solitaria por razones que esta no entendía, pero no lo consideraba mucho puesto el estaba a su lado.  
>-si, es una niño de la escuela me da un poco de miedo porque siempre quiere agarrarme la mano y a mi me da pena…-le conto inocentemente mientras se sonrojaba y juntaba sus piernitas con temor.<br>_-emm… ejeje seguro que esta nervioso, ya se calmara. No tienes porque asustarte…_-las palabras de su boca debían surgir de otro lugar, en la mente del erizo explotaba de palabras altisonantes, detestaba que alguien más se acercara a su pequeña y más con esas intensiones. Sabia que la niña necesitaba tener al menos un amigo pero no podía reprimir al 100% esos sentimientos llamados celos.  
>-¿Cuándo volverás? Te extraño mucho nii~sama-eso estaba mejor desde el punto de vista del erizo negro.<br>-_tratare de volver lo más pronto posible… mi querida niña pórtate bien. Te quiero-_  
>-yo también te quiero nii-sama-entonces el silencio gobernó el otro lado del auricular, solo le restaba esperar.<p>

* * *

><p><strong>Una semana después<strong>

Unos golpecitos despertaron a la niña que dormía abrazando un muñeco de felpa, con pesadumbre se rasca sus inmaduros ojitos marrones. Cualquier niño se hubiese asustado con la figura siniestra posada en la ventana pero no para la niña de trenzas gruesas. Lentamente bajo de su camita y arrastrando la sabana se acerca al ventanal.  
>-nii-sama-la voz adormilada e infantil inundo los oídos del erizo.<br>-Elizabeth-Shadow sonrió lleno de pura felicidad. El no verle le causaba una angustia horrible, era más que imprudente, era estúpido verle a esas horas de la noche. No porque tuviese escuela; era viernes; bastaba decir "Pedofilia" para que le metiesen en la cárcel de por vida y le apartasen de su protegida. Pero la prudencia estaba de vacaciones en ese momento. Sin contenerse la abraza con fuerza temiendo que se desapareciera en cualquier momento.  
>-te extrañe pequeña-<br>-yo… también-la niña recibía el abrazo sin protestar, bueno hasta que bostezo ruidosamente.  
>-jeje, será mejor que te vaya a arropar, no quiero que te resfríes-sonrió con ternura el erizo negro. Cargándola con cuidado, la lleva a su pequeña cama infestada de muñecos de felpa. La acuesta y mientras le comenzaba a cubrirle con la cobija.<p>

-nii-sama… ¿Qué paso con el cuento?-la pequeña adormilada.  
>-es muy noche, mañana continuo ¿si?-le comenta comprensivo.<br>-por fa…-suplico mientras ponía cara de cachorro a medio morir.  
>-mmh…-izo además de pensarlo, no debía caer en los tiernos pero convenencieros caprichos de la niña. Eso la malcriaría y quería que fuese una linda dama no una señorita consentida y mimada.<br>-no dulce mío, será mejor que duermas-le responde firme pero suave.  
>-ok… hasta mañana nii-sama-<br>-mh, quieres que te arrulle-solo recibo un tierno asentimiento mientras se aferraba a sus sabanas.

_**-un juego vamos a empezar.  
>No sé si era divertido ó complicado.<br>Eso he de averiguar.  
>Tu corazón debes cuidar.<br>Pues soy capaz de robarlo.  
>Este juego muy raro será.<br>Pues el que gana ó pierde  
>seré yo al final.<br>No importa el escondite que elijas,  
>siempre te he de encontrar<br>pero te he de jurar.  
>Esto es mas que un sueño,<br>más que un juego…  
>nuestros destinos marcados están…<br>hasta que el reloj comience a sonar,  
>tu corazón mío será.-<strong>_

A la mañana siguiente, Shadow se había marchado ya y todo trascurría de manera normal. El desayuno y marcha hacia la primaria, nada fuera de lo extraordinario más que el niño que insistía en tomarle la manita a la niña de cabellos rizados pero siendo tan tímida se alejaba.

* * *

><p>Unas horas más tarde.<p>

-entonces ese niño… te cae bien-el erizo negro pregunto con un tic en el ojo mientras usaba un improvisado sombrero elegante y en sus manos portaba una tasa de porcelana de juguete. Trataba de mantener toda la calma del mundo y no hacer pedazos el pequeño juego de té.  
>-me cae bien pero me da miedo y, y, y… dice que eres malo-la pequeña se molesto levemente mientras fruncía el seño. Era un gesto tan dulce en un niño.<br>-¿y tu que piensas de mí?-pregunto esperanzado.  
>-eres el mejor de todoooooo el mundo nii-sama-señalo Elizabeth mientras levantaba los brazos llena de emoción.<br>-jeje… gracias, ahora me podría dar más té _"te jodes pequeño insecto, eso te ganas por meterte con mi consorte_"-pensaba el erizo negro con una sonrisa llena de una siniestra satisfacción.

-ahorita Nii-sama, Flippy también quiere-junto a ella estaba un osito verde con un traje militar. Shadow se lo había traído desde Japón, siendo uno de los personajes más dulces de su serie (omitiendo su ante-ego) había visto el programa donde participaba y sinceramente hacia un buen trabajo (su ante-ego) y decidió regalarle el peluche, claro que no le dijo en donde salía era muy, pero muy joven para verle actuar.  
>-nii-sama, Flippy y yo queremos escuchar el cuento. ¿Qué paso con Sr. Mario y joven ronic… digo…Sonic?-se autocorrigió la niña.<br>-mmmh, me quede cuando se fueron de campamento verdad… bien después de que Mario se fuese para verse con Sonic…-

_Sonic se había adelantado con su maleta en mano, su mirada estaba levemente perdida llegar a su supuesto lugar secreto. Le fascinaba porque ahí podía ponerse a pensar tranquilo, ocultarse y ver la cuidad de noche y ese día era especial, no solo porque era la lluvia de estrellas sino iba a pasarla con su… camarada. Dios como dolía esa palabra, pero porque le dolía, algo nuevo trascurría por su mente, no era idiota (Sh: eso creía el) comenzó a arreglar el lugar, extender su saco de dormir y el telescopio de Tails. Busco por los alrededores la base de un árbol cortado que bien lo usaría como mesita y se dispuso a esperar.  
>no sabia si era la ansiedad de quedarse a solas con Mario ó el hecho de que era la 1° vez que no acampaba solo. Pues no era común que estuviese quietecito sin hacer una de sus típicas bromas hacia la gente que se reunía en otros lugares y más aun en quedarse solo por bastante tiempo.<em>

_-eh-no fue cuando escucho el típico sonido de algo emergiendo de la tierra, un tubo color verde limón salía de esta, provocando no solo una abertura en el piso sino también un desborde de emociones.  
>-Hello… ¿no Te he hecho esperar?-<br>-HE, ¿Qué tal? Ya vas mejorando con eso del español-Sonic olvido su pequeño dilema, caminando hacia el castaño para ayudarle.  
>-algo… me la he pasado escuchando cassetes- respondió sinceramente mientras sacaba una cajita de su bolsillo conectada a un par de auriculares.<br>-me ahorraste la molestia de buscar una escuela de idiomas, eso de quedarme todo el dia en un aula no es lo mio-comento mientras se rascaba la oreja despreocupadamente._

_-more eres un vago-le burla el Italiano.  
>-oye, que sea libre y que me guste andar por ahí, no significa que "me comí el lápiz"-se defiende con fingida indignidad.<br>-allora io dico-sacude la mano con gesto despreocupado.  
>-ajajjajajaja, que gracioso… vamos a arreglar tu casita de campaña antes de "atacar"-riendose de su propio chiste conduce a Mario hasta llegar al pequeño campamento aparentemente privado de SOnic.<em>

_Tras unas horas de ajetreos por las bromas del erizo azul y el chico italiano, como esconder pequeñas bombas en los pures, aflojar algunos cables para sostener la casa de campaña, agregar cambiar el combustible por agua para encender la fogata y fastidiar a los amantes que estaban haciendo sus "cositas"._

-nii-sama ¿Qué hacian?-pregunto curiosa la niña.  
>-mmh, juegan-<br>-¿a que juegan? Y podríamos jugarlo nosotros dos-se emociono la joven mientras abrazaba a flippy.  
>-eem, no aun Elizabeth. Tal vez un día, Cuando tengas más desarrollado tu agilidad mental-Shadow se sonrojo levemente y haciéndose el occiso tratando de encontrarle algo interesante el techo.<br>-¿pero a que juegan?-  
>-damas Chinas… es un juego de mesa, un día de enseño a jugar-dijo Shadow buscando salida en la bronca que se había metido.<br>-pero… nii-sama, ¿Por qué juegan un juego de mesa… en un auto y en la noche?-  
>-eeeh… <em>"!UTTTAAAAAA madre! ¿Por qué es tan perspicaz? Aunque me siento orgulloso de ella, espera estoy divagando<em>" bien, recuerdas que es el evento de lluvia de estrellas-  
>-si-<br>-hay veces en que unas personas se aburren esperando y se ponen a jugar-  
>-aaaah, eso explica y se les olvido la mesa, ya entendí. Sige con el cuento por fa-sonrio la niña satisfecha mientras Shadow se victoriaba a si mismo por su astucia.<p>

-como te iba diciendo… después de fastidiar a medio mundo y escapar de la policía…

_Sonic y Mario regresaron a su escondite partiéndose de risa después de hacer enojar al Rey Arcon con una broma pero al mismo tiempo tratando de contener la carcajada porque se delatarían y se las verían muy negras.  
>-…(risa) ya(Risa)… se(risa) ha…-el erizo azul trato de contenerse lo más que podía.<br>Mario no decía nada, solamente se asomo por encima de la zarzamora mientras se tapaba la boca, sus mejillas estaban rojas por la falta de aire y esfuerzo. Con la mirada logro divisar que no había nadie a los alrededores. Dandole una señal afirmativa, ambos explotaron._

_-JODER…Mario (Carcajada) te has superado… (carcajada) noooo, me la creooooooo-el erizo es cayo de espaldas al piso mientras se agarraba del vientre.  
>-non (carcajada) rimanere (carcajada) indietro-Mario se reia igual, pero aun no tocaba el piso pero a cambio varias lagrimas surcaron sus redondas mejillas. Ambos estaban tan rojos que incluso se empezó a verse levemente purpuras por la risa tan descomunalmente descontrolada que el chico humano tropezó con una roca por un paso en falso cayendo cuesta abajo junto al erizo, después de rodar por unos segundos, ambos aminoraron sus carcajadas a unas más suaves y lentos suspiros.<em>

_-jjejeje, lo siento-se disculpo el ojiazul mientras trataba de levantarse.  
>-net, no te preocupes-Sonic no se había dado cuenta de su posición con Mario pues miraba el cielo. La lluvia de estrellas comenzó a caer levemente.<br>-mh, dicen que si pides un deseo a una estrella fugaz, se te hará realidad-comento sin esperar respuesta mientras formulaba su deseo. Quería una respuesta a sus inexplicables sentimientos ó por lo menos una señal. No fue cuando volteo hacia Mario estaba acostado en el césped junto a el, mirándole. No le incomodaba, de hecho, le gustaba ser el centro de su atención._

_Mario pensaba lo mismo que SOnic mientras se miraban mutuamente, le gustaba esa nariz negra que resaltaba frente a su cara y sus ojos verdes como… como… al carajo, no tenia en mente algo para compararle porque eran demasiado deslumbrantes para algo asi.  
>-son… luminosos-Dijo el erizo azul sin dejar de ver los profundamente azules ojos de Mario, le causaban un sentimiento que incluso llegaba a doler pero le gustaba. Volvieron en si de golpe cuando escucharon varios gritos de emoción en el momento en que la lluvia de estrellas se volvió más intensa.<em>

_-Mario… yo-  
>-he, no tiene nada de malo…-le disculpa el chico de la gorrita roja, que quien sabe en donde esta la dichosa gorrita.<br>-no, no es eso-este se sienta y abraza sus rodillas.  
>-entonces… contadle a tu amici Mario que te pasa-Mario gatea hasta llegar cerca del erizo azul, quien tenía una miraba perdida y asustada pero a su vez, dolida.<br>-Mario… abrazo-se lo pide con miedo a ser rechazado. Mario se asusta levemente que ese sueño se vuelva realidad, no porque tuviese algo de malo, de hecho, quería que sucediera pero… para algo así, se requieren 2 personas completamente consientes y seguras. Con un gesto amable mezclado con decepción, se acerca y le da un cálido abrazo. Ninguno decía nada en particular, solo disfrutaban del calor que emitan entre ellos escuchando el ritmo cardiaco y la respiración de los dos.  
>-je, las cosas no son tan simples como antes-hablo Sonic en medio de un profundo sopor mientras buscaba refugio entre los brazos del italiano.<br>-solo son le cose complícate, se lo vuio- respondió Mario en las mismas circunstancias físicas que su compañero.  
>-no… lo…sé-se giro hacia el rostro del humano. Como una extraña coordinación ambos se miraron a los ojos.<em>

_-je… je t´aime…-mando al demonio el miedo, después de todo, el tenia todas las de perder.  
>-…-SOnic no dijo nada, sabia perfectamente el significado de esa frase, sin querer la habían memorizado cuando fueron a ver una película en parís, creyendo que era una de acción y resulto que era una versión alterna de Crepúsculo.<br>-y… yo… ó que diablos-sonrió con picardía. Estaban tan absortos de en sus pensamientos que no se dieron cuenta que dos estrellas en el cielo, a diferencia de las otras que caían brillando por el cielo, estas brillaban, su luz acariciaba a la otra formando un brillo más intenso y cándido, buscándose mutuamente y al punto máximo del calor que les permite el universo…_

_Después de unas horas._

_-entonces, ¿Qué somos?-pregunto directamente el erizo mientras cogía la mano de Mario con una sonrisa picarona.  
>-mmh…marié…-respondio timido, mientras subia un poco más la cobija que lograron traer antes de que la cosa se pusiera más… fría.<br>-no creo que sirva de mucho…-le burla SOnic con una sonrisa picarona.  
>-voglia di ripetere-una sonrisa dulce y nada inocente surco la boca del chico humano.<br>ambos se fundieron un enorme abrazo…_

-y desde entonces, su relación no volvio a ser la misma…-Comento Shadow mientras disfrutaba de su té imaginario.  
>-oooh, entonces, ya eran hermanos…-<br>-sip-  
>-¿y como sabes todo eso Nii-sama?-pregunto curiosa.<br>-deducciones y algunos encuentros inoportunos-Shadow comento con una gotita de sudor, realmente antes de conocer a Sonic en SEGA, se entero de su relación con el actor de NINTENDO de una manera no muy discreta-accidental-sonora cuando estaba de paseo por el bosque de acres, la buena noticia fue que no se dieron cuenta que el les habia descubierto sin querer pero era un detalles que Elizabeth no requería saber… dejo su taza de té en la mesa y se giro hacia su "hermanita" y vio algo que le perturbo, unas pequeñas lagrimas querían surcar sus tiernas mejillas, pero esta se negaba a soltarlas.

-¿que sucede?-rápidamente se puso de pie y se inco frente a la niña limpiándole sus ojitos. Temia que la habia asustado por ese relato no-explicito.  
>-esque… unas… niñas… me dijeron… que era… fea… rara y… que…mis… ojos… son… del diablo…-la niña comento sollozando mientras miraba el piso. Elizabeth se asusto cuando escucho una de sus tazas romperse en manos del erizo negro y aun con los fragmentos incrustados en su mano formo un puño bastante peligroso, no podía verse la cara pero nadie requería de ser un genio para saber que Shadow estaba cabreado.<br>-¿Quién… era?-la voz era suavemente… peligrosa.  
>-Va…Vannesa y… Nikki… nii-sama…-la pequeña estaba asustada, demasiado asustada, quería correr con su madre. Pero poco a poco se disiparon los miedos cuando sintió un cálido pero fuerte abrazo del erizo.<br>-lo siento… te juro que no volveré a ponerme así… de acuerdo-Shadow le acaricio la espalda con ternura, poco a poco disminuyo al fuerza de su agarre al sentir como el pulso y respiración de la niña se hacia más lento.  
>-no les hagas caso… tu eres la niña más bonita y dulce… además-Shadow le beso la frente con ternura mientras limpia sus lagrimas.<br>-no me gusta verte llorar, tus ojitos se oscurecen y eso me hace sentir mal… ¿quieres verme triste Elizabeth?-

-no nii-sama… ¿tu te pones triste? Pero eres muy fuerte y, y valiente… pensé que nada de hacia daño-la pequeña olvido su dolor personal por asombro de esa revelación.

-créeme dulce mío… hasta el más fuerte como Kratos puede llorar por amor a los suyos-le indica mientras le besaba la nariz con ternura.  
>-"el fantasma de Esparta"-murmuro la joven suavecito.<br>-yo soy Kratos mientras tú eres mi dulce y querida Calíope "_y algún día… Lysandra"-_cargo a su niña mientras esta agitaba los brazos.  
>-siiiii, vamos a jugar al fantasma de Esparta. Shadow bajo a su niña y la dejo correr fuera de la habitación. Ya después buscaría a esas mocosas llamadas Nikki y Vannesa.<p>

-nadie… absolutamente nadie hiere a su niña y sale ileso ó completamente cuerdo…-


	5. Chapter 5

**Hola a todos mis lectores, lamento la demora. Pero he estado ocupada y hace 7 dias me operaron. Pero he vuelto y, aunque es tarde les deseo una feliz navidad y prospero año nuevo.**

**Pásensela super y que este sea mi regalo de navidad atrasado XDDD. Les manado muchos abrazos y panqueques, pero búsquenlos rápido porque Shadow se los come XDDDDD**

**Ahora el capitulo!**

**Capitulo 5 "rivalidad"**  
><em><br>_en la escuela…

-Nadesca…-  
>-presente-una niña respondió al fondo de una habitación, varias cabecitas estaban ordenadamente sentadas mientras veían atentamente a una mujer un tanto mayor con ropas formales.<br>-Jun-  
>-presente-contesto adormilado un niño que estaba sentado a un lado de una pequeña pelirroja.<br>-Elizabeth-  
>-eh… presente-comento con rapidez, puesto estaba distraída. Se había puesto a dibujar torpemente al erizo negro la ultima hoja de su cuaderno. Extrañaba a su hermano, pues en la escuela, no le hacían mucho caso.<br>-Nikki…-pasaron unos segundos y nadie contesto, era el 5° día que faltaba.  
>-mmh…-gruño por lo bajo la profesora de cabello recogido.<br>-Vanessa…-otro silencio, al igual que Nikki, la chica se había ausentado la diferencia era de un día. Pero a diferencia de la otra niña, Vanessa requería faltar, puesto había sufrido un accidente bastante serio. Según los padres, la infante estaba jugando en el parque cuando la barra que sostenía el columpio colapso de repente cayéndole encima. Un suceso trágico, lo curioso fue, que la barra cayo con mucha más fuerza que se supone que poseía al caer libremente. Como si alguien la hubiese arrojado.

-eso es imposible… debió haber sido el viento, además si fuese acto de una tercera persona ¿Quién podría dañar a una niña inocente?-murmuro la miss después de pensar un poco en lo anterior, eso si, rápidamente recobro la conciencia, tenia que dar clase a los niños…

unas horas más tarde…

Una mujer joven llevaba de la mano a una pequeña niña de uniforme monocromático que portaba una mochila color azul claro.  
>la niña miraba distraídamente a su alrededor hasta escuchar la voz de su madre.<p>

-Elizabeth-hablo con suavidad la elegante mujer.  
>-si mami-volteo a verla, sus inocentes ojos brillaban con los lentes rosas y redonda cara.<br>-tenemos que hablar acerca de tu… nii-sama-  
>-mh- respondió confundida.<br>-veraz… sabes que es un… erizo adulto verdad-la menor ascendió con la cabeza.  
>-hay ocasiones en que algunos adultos… les regalan a los niños pequeños juguetes y dulces…-<br>-nii-sama me regala chocolates y peluches-respondio animada pero al ver el rostro serio y neutral de su progenitora prefiere callar.  
>-sin embargo, esos adultos te piden que hagas cosas que parecen buenas y divertidas, como andar en calzoncitos ó simplemente que duerman contigo-<br>-mh-la pequeña ahora si confundida, no entendía el objetivo. Si bien, su hermano se acostaba con ella cuando tenia frio ó quería un abrazo.

-en otras palabras, esos adultos pueden ser malos y hacerte daño…-  
>-pero nii-sama nunca me ha lastimado-respondía temerosa al contradecir a su madre. Se encogió más cuando vio el rostro endurecido de su madre. No deseaba que su hija tuviese miedo, lo único que pedia era que fuese prudente.<br>-no le defiendas por favor, se que lo quieres mucho pero tienes que entender que no toda la gente es buena y no dejes que se acerce demasiado a ti, si comienza a tornarse un tanto pegajoso ó te presiona para que hagas algo, corre, llora ó grítame pero no te dejes-  
>-mamá…-la niña estaba asustada, no sabia que hacer. Ginebra conocía muy bien a su hija, era fuerte e independiente pero cuando las cosas salían de su conocimiento, se asustaba como ahora.<p>

-solo has caso a mis palabras- continuaron caminando por la calle, la madre cargo amorosamente a su hijita para darle consuelo ante el tema tan fuerte, ignorante de que un erizo negro como la noche le seguía de cerca.  
>estaba cabreado… absolutamente cabreado, esa mujer se atrevía a decir que era un maldito pedófilo y que buscaba satisfacerse a si mismo. El daría su vida por la menor, asesinaría por ella hasta moriría por ella. Decidió dejarlo de lado, tenia algo que hacer…<p>

-mmh… nii-sama no es malo-se decía a si misma la pequeña mientras jugaba con Flippy sentada en la cama.  
>-yo lo quiero mucho… Flippy ¿crees que nii-sama me quiera igual?-los ojitos inocentes dudaron mientras abrazaba el muñeco con ternura y miedo.<br>-te quiero más de lo que imaginas…-  
>-Nii-sama-la niña sonrió al oírle e iba a recibirle, pero el recuerdo de su madre se mantuvo ahí mirando al osito verde. Shadow noto el cambio de inmediato, asi que el se acerco de manera lenta y se inco frente a ella.<p>

-Elizabeth… sabes que te quiero mucho. Pero eso no significa que te hare daño…-  
>-mmh…-la joven temblaba, no sabia que hacer, estaba asustada y confundida.<br>-quieres que te de un abrazo-comento despacito mientras extendía los brazos con un gesto protector. Elizabeth no dudo más y abrazo con fuerza al erizo negro, sus ojitos estaban empañados con lágrimas. El erizo simplemente corresponde a su abrazo con suavidad, rascándole gentilmente la cabeza, un gesto que imito de ella.  
>-no te preocupes, nunca te haría daño, antes me muero… si aun lo dudas, puedo mantenerme al margen y no abrazarte demasiado-<br>-pe-peero- a… mi-meeee- gusss-comento hipando entre lagrimas.  
>-shuuuuu-le callo con suavidad, la carga y comienza a arrullarla, lo mejor era calmarla y después hablarían al respecto.<p>

15 minutos después…

Elizabeth estaba dormida en los brazos del erizo negro con su carita acurrucada en su pecho felpudo (KIAAAAA, ¿Quién no le gustaría estar asi con Shads?), mientras Shadow se recargaba en la pared sentado en la cama con los ojos cerrados, completamente concentrado en su labor de guardián.  
>-se que usted esta aquí, Sra.-una mujer joven entra en la habitación con cautela, no se fiaba al 100% del intruso oscuro, pues desde que llego a su puerta a contarles el destino de su hija, no era para menos.<br>-¿ha estado llorando?-  
>-aun no es lo suficientemente madura para comprender lo delicado de vuestra naturaleza… por mi fuera, me llevaría a la pequeña, no tengo nada que responderle a usted-respondió fríamente mientras se giraba a ver el horrorizado rostro de la mujer.<br>-sin embargo… le tengo un profundo respeto a usted, quien engendro y alimento a Elizabeth. Y si la apartase de usted, no solo le traumaría sino también me ganaría su rencor y puedo asegurarle que es lo que menos quiero-  
>-¿Cómo se que no lastimaras a mi hija?-el erizo negro solo se gira a ver a la mujer con un semblante serio pero comprensivo. También seria sobreprotector con su primer hija, más cuando llega un individuo de la nada diciendo que será su futuro novio.<p>

-basta decirle que no le lacerare, piense, realmente me arriesgaría a lastimarla sabiendo que me pueden meter a la cárcel y provocar el temor en la pequeña Elizabeth al punto que no desee volver a ver me nunca más…-  
>-mh, me reservare mi juicio-respondió un tanto más confiada.<br>-ire a hacer de comer, viene mi esposo a las 5 pm, para que estes al pendiente-le comenta en buen plan la mujer y Shadow lo sabe, a diferencia del la mamá de Elizabeth, el padre es demasiado especial, sabe que su hija es adorable y linda pero no le gustaba la idea que tenga un solo novio asaltacunas toda su vida.  
><em>-"el padre de Elizabeth no será difícil de convencer pero tengo un plan para ello"<em> gracias por el dato- Shadow vio como se alejaba la madre de Elizabeth para hacer la segunda comida del día.

No paso mucho tiempo para que la pequeña niña comenzara a recobrar la conciencia.  
>-nii~sama…-la vocecilla adormilada llamo la atención del erizo negro.<br>-hola pequeña, ¿Cómo dormiste?-  
>-bien… yo no quise-<br>-olvídalo dulce mío, si quieres puedo contarte como Sonic y Mario terminaron trabajando para sus compañías-  
>-si nii~sama-la pequeña se acurruca más, haciéndose bolita en los brazos de su "hermano"<br>-bien, todo iba bien entre esos dos. A nadie se le hacia raro que estuviesen juntos puesto eran grandes amigos, claro que ellos sabían a la perfección su situación…  
><em>un dia ambos estaban sentados bajo un árbol, viendo las nubes pasar mientras estaban tomados de la mano, como era un lugar solitario, podían hacer lo que quisieran, no tenían mucho de tener su "ratito feliz"…<em>

-"ratito feliz"-  
>-se hicieron muchas cosquillas, tantas que terminaron sin ropa y zapatos, cansados, sudorosos y muchas cosas mas-explico sin tanto detalle.<br>-oooh, tanto asi de cosquillas-se sorprendió, provocarse la risa por medio de la piel era divertido, aunque al final dolia el estomago y te quedabas sin aliento.  
>-claro-comento con una sonrisa.<br>-podemos jugar al "ratito feliz"-comento inocentemente la niña de ojos purpuras.  
>-em, claro cuando tengas 18 años y estés preparada mentalmente-respondió mientras miraba el techo con una mirada picara que la menor no supo interpretar.<br>-¿Por qué hasta los… 18 años?-  
>-asi tu pequeño cuerpecito estará más preparado para soportar la tremenda carga de intensidad…-paro al ver la carita de duda de la niña.<br>-simplemente hasta que cumplas 18 años ¿si?-al ver que la pequeña asendia con la cabeza, Shadow continuo.

_-Mario-  
>-¿si?-<br>-sabes, quiero participar en el casting de esta haciendo Nintendo-  
>-¿En verdad?-Mario se giro a ver los ojos verdes del erizo azul.<br>-me ayudarías a ensayar, quiero impresiónales-le pide Sonic mientras tomaba ambas manos del joven humano. Mario sonríe cálidamente, haría cualquier cosa sin quejarse que le pidiese su adorable erizo compañero.  
>-¿de que hablas? Eres impresionante, nadie es tan veloz como tu y tiene una carisma sin igual-halaga el Italiano con gallardía.<br>-oh Mario, se que soy el mejor pero no tienes que recordármelo, mi lindo cachetón-le sonríe con picardía Sonic mientras cogía su rostro.  
>-pero ya enserio, ¿me ayudaras?-se alegro al ver como Mario le decía que si con la mirada. El erizo de ojos verdes sonrió una vez más mientras se incorporaba.<br>-entonces vamos, tenemos 2 semanas antes de las pruebas-  
>así se la pasaron 2 largas semanas ensayando en cualquier lado desde la casa del italiano hasta los cuarteles generales del Dr. Eggman, el cual se molestaba por las inoportunas visitas cuando estaba trabajando pero luego les invitaba a tomar té con galletas de mantequilla. Muchas veces sonic se pregunto si no habia pensado en trabajar en una pastelería pero luego se arrepintió al recordar que el doctor suele hacer sus creaciones a imagen y semejanza suya, seria aterrador ver un pastel con su cara.<em>

_En fin, cuando llego el dia del evento. El erizo azul junto al italiano esperaban impacientemente su turno en la fila de las 8 hrs y lo peor era que a falta de privacidad no podían hacer nada.  
>-¡aaah, esto es desesperante!-renegó el erizo azul haciendo un puchero.<br>-oi, no te desesperes. Puede ser peor-le trata de consolar el humano mientras ponía sus manos en los hombros de su… compañero.  
>-¿Qué puede ser peor?-<br>-que haga un intenso calor húmedo y nos estemos muriendo de sed-respondió simplón.  
>-Mario… estamos a 42°grados y ningún heladero ha pasado-<br>-ah, dicen que los heladeros se fueron a hacer una huelga contra la empresa-  
>-no me digas… vale, me haces un favor Mario-<br>-seguro-  
>-podrías ir a comprar una botella de agua-comento mientras se echaba aire con la mano con el rostro lleno de sudor y aburrido.<br>-oki doki-el italiano salió de la fila para irse a buscar la dichosa tiendita de la esquina._

_Unas 2 horas después._

_-oi Sonic no supe si querías un refresco, agua ó bebida energetizante así que te compre una de cada una-se acerca a un silencioso erizo azul, el cual estaba sentado en una banquita del parque cerca de la corporación "Nintendo®"  
>-¿Qué ocurre?-<br>-no me dieron el papel-respondió deprimido.  
>-jeje, no te preocupes, ya habrá otras oportunidades.-le consuela mientras se sienta a su lado.<br>-eso lo sé, pero me rechazaron porque soy un animal y eso que interprete el papel a la perfección.-suspiro deprimido mientras cogía una botella que traía Mario consigo.  
>-eso es imperdonable, menudos gillipollas-<br>-digo lo mismo, pero no puedo hacer nada.-resoplo enojado. Detestaba esta clase de injusticias y no hacer nada.  
>-ire a defender vuestros derechos-este saco un martillo color marron y le sonríe.<br>-no te preocupes, les hare entrar en razón aunque sea a martillazos-este corrió hacia la empresa, con el mazo en mano a su vez Sonic sonreía, se alegraba de tener un "amigo" como el, y deseaba con todas sus fuerzas que siempre estuviesen juntos. Decidió irse a un lugar más fresco dentro del mismo parque, no quiera alejarse demasiado por si el humano consideraba realmente cumplir con su palabra._

_20 minutos después_

_El erizo azul descansaba bajo un árbol mientras escuchaba música por un par de audífonos especiales._

-nii~sama ¿acufenos espaciales?-  
>-no mi niña, audífonos especiales-<br>-y ¿Qué tienen de diferentes con los míos?-no pudo evitar preguntar mientras cogía a Flippy.  
>-bien, para empezar. Mi cráneo es diferente al tuyo y mis orejas también cierto-la pequeña asentía.<br>-bien, no podemos estar escuchando música con tus audífonos, seria muy incómodos para nosotros, asi que la fabrica de accesorios decidió hacer un modelo especial-  
>-jeje y ¿tu los usas nii-sama?-esta soltó el muñeco y comienza a jugar con las orejas del erizo mientras emitía una risita.<p>

-es inusual… oi, ¿Qué es tan divertido?-siente como unas pequeñas manos acariciaban sus orejas.  
>-tus orejas son taaaan suavecitas nii~sama, tu mamá si que te las cuida-imito a un comerciar televisivo.<br>-jeje, baja de ahí pequeña traviesa-Shadow la acomoda en su regazo nuevamente y se miran divertidos.  
>-continuo con el cuento…-la pequeña se queda quieta mientras mira a su "hermano mayor".<p>

_Pero algo llamo la atención al erizo azul, un chico de gorrita roja que arrastraba un martillo con cara de poker.  
>-eh Mario-llamo el erizo azul, solo vio como el italiano se giraba hacia con el sin decir nada.<br>-espero que no hayas tomado tan apecho el darles martillazos-burlo. Sin embargo, cuando Mario llego, se dejo caer al piso, sorprendiendo a Sonic.  
>-Mario… ¿Qué te ocurre?-ahora si preocupado.<br>-vas a matarme-  
>-¿Por qué? Sabes que te…-<br>-¡ME DIERON EL PAPEL!-grito aterrado por la posible reaccion de su… "compañero".  
>-PERO QUE MIERDA. ¿PORQUE NO ME DIJISTE QUE QUERIAS EL PAPEL DESDE UN PRINCIPIO? NO TENIAS QUE APUÑALARME ASI-el erizo azul se puso de pie mientras le mira con rencor.<br>-no fue mi intención-suplico Mario mientras se incorporaba para explicarle, SOnic simplemente le dio la espalda y cruza sus brazos.  
>-jodete-<br>-espera, escúchame. Fui a protestar como te lo dije, comentándoles todas sus verdades hasta de lo que se van a morir, pero resulta que al director le agrade y me dijo que me contrata y no que más. El punto es que cuando iba a rechazarles ya me habían obligado a firmar… ¡VAMOS SONIC SABES BIEN QUE A MI NO SE ME DA SER ACTOR!-  
>-¡pues no sabias de tu potencial!-le respondió indignado y se echo a correr.<br>-espera-intento seguirle pero no era tan rápido como el, así que a los pocos segundos ya estaba fuera de su alcance.  
>-Sonic…-suspiro tristemente, no le gustaba pelearse y mucho menos con su "mejor amigo". No debió soltar la bomba asi como asi. Regreso a la empresa para seguir insistiendo sobre su renuncia.<em>

_-estupido Mario… no tenia que mentirme asi, es un gilipollas… idiota italiano, hijo de…-Sonic se la paso pateando piedrecillas por un camino dentro del bosque, se sentía tan traicionado pero por otro lado quería regresar con el humano para disculparse y decirle que no se preocupara, que le quería de todas maneras y demás cursilerías.  
>pero luego la vocecilla de la duda hacia su aparición, reforzando teorías sin acreditación.<br>-mh…-se detuvo para calmarse no valía la pena pelearse con su queridísimo amigo del alma por algo tan irrelevante como el empleo, al contrario debía sentirse feliz.  
>-que va, así es la suerte-se rio sin ganas, pero algo atrae su atención, un sonido entre los arbustos.<br>Sonic se sorprende al ver un par de humanos campistas, decidió acercárseles para preguntarles la hora, estaba tan molesto que olvido por completo la noción del tiempo._

_-disculpen, les molestaría decirle la hora-  
>-no, son las 7:15 pm-respondió un castaño sin voltear a verle porque estaba revisando un mapa junto a su compañero.<br>-fiuu, ya es tarde. Será mejor que me vaya-y justamente antes de irse corriendo, una mano le detiene y luego un par de manos comienzan a toquetearlo, jalarle las mejillas y orejas, revisar sus dientes e incluso cargarlo para verle las zapatillas._

_-¡Oigan bájenme!-protesto mientras se revolcaba como vil lombriz.  
>-¡ERES PERFECTO!-<br>-ya no gastaremos el presupuesto en una estúpida audición-comento un hombre de cabello largo y negro con energía. Entre los dos comenzaron a dar saltitos mientras Sonic les miraba sudando una gotita.  
>-hay que avisarle a los otros-<br>-claro y, la música, el escenario y, y… ¡EL JEFE SERA FELIZ Y NOS DEJARA VIVIR EN PAZ!-gritaron llenos de alegría al grado de llorar.  
>-bien, ya me voy.-<br>-espera, no te puedes ir-le detuvo el primero que le hablo.  
>-necesitamos que nuestros compañeros te vean y den su veredicto-<br>-no gracias no quiero ser "tocado" de nuevo… a decir verdad… ¡porque me tocaron así! Miren hasta me despeinaron-señalo su cabeza.  
>-lo sentimos, pero somos parte del equipo de programadores y diseñadores de videojuegos-<br>-nos dieron la misión de organizar audiciones para buscar una nueva cara que represente a SEGA, la compañía de videojuegos y consola más importante hasta la fecha-  
>-claro, a otro perro con ese hueso-comento el erizo azul desconfiado. Sin escuchar más, se hecho a correr.<em>

-"toquetear" ¿Por qué a… a… Sonic lo agarraron asi?-  
>-mh, lo hacen cuando ven algo que les parece lindo ó interesante… cuando las abuelitas ó los adultos mayores te agarran los tierno cachetes que tienes-la pequeña inflo sus mejillas mientras se las tocaba con sus dedos largos.<br>-a veces me duele-  
>-jejeje-<br>-pero nii~sama, tu eres lindo ¿Por qué no te agarran los cachetes?-  
>-que más quisieran, pero no "esa" clase de mejillas y no "esas" personas, aparte no me dejo-<br>-¿?-la niña solo le mira sin entender nada.  
>-déjemele así quieres-<br>-sigue con el cuento-le pide animosa.

_Al dia siguiente, Sonic se levanto temprano para ir a buscar a Mario y disculparse. No durmió bien la noche anterior, de ante mano quería verle y la culpa le carcomía asi que en el primer momento en que sonó su despertador, se levanto cosa que extraño a su madre pero se abstuvo de preguntarle la razón._

_Tomo una de las tantas tuberías que había hecho Mario para irle a buscar a su casa, entre más rápido se terminara el asunto, mejor. Tras recorrer kilómetros y kilómetros de tubería y encontrar un cadaver, llego a la simpatica casa de los "Bros" toco la puerta el cual fue rápidamente atendido por su hermano menor Luigi._

_-se é lui? Oh, Sonic. Che offrite?-  
>-busco a Mario-respondió sin saludar ni nada, quería verle pero ya.<br>-mio fratello sta lavorando su nintendo. Dovuto lasciare oggiprecoce e iniziare a registrare tutto.-explico Luigi mientras señalaba uno de los tubos que habia en el jardín.  
>-ok, Gracias-SOnic no entiendo ni ¼ de lo que dijo, pero se dio la idea de que Mario estaba en las instalaciones de Nintendo. Nuevamente esa vocecilla hacia de las suyas, pero no dejaría que hiciese de las suyas de nuevo. Salió corriendo y se introdujo a uno de los tantos ductos de tubería.<em>

_-y esa es la temática ¿dudas?-el técnico les termino de explicar a los nuevos actores para el futuro estreno en videojuegos. El cual se trataba de que un joven que tiene que rescatar a su novia de las manos de un gorila mal educado por medio de unas rampas y barriles. Mario se hacia amigo de sus nuevos camaradas, King Kong un simpático gorila con corbata, estaba contento con su papel, no era muy difícil pero odiaba que le cambiaran el nombre por "donkey Kong", según los de la empresa por que sonaba más pegajoso. Su "novia" es una morena de vestido rojo de nombre Rosa, pues su nombre ficticio no se acordaba, no esa su estilo ser la dama en apuros pero que se podia hacer._

_-bien, todo el mundo a sus puestos. Ya vamos a empezar-ordeno el director con firmeza. Mario tomo su lugar, no estaba de humor para replicar, de hecho, no estaba de humor para nada. el quería ver a Sonic pero sabia lo orgulloso que era el erizo azul, por lo tanto la cosa iba a tomar tiempo al menos, eso pensaba. Ya veria como se reconciliaba con el, tal vez llevándolo a comer Chilli dogs y de paseo por algún lado inexplorado._

_Pasaron las horas. El tiempo es normal para aquellos que existen. largo para lo que sufren, corto para los que son felices y aquellos que aman, el tiempo es eterno…_

_-_nii-sama… es bonito, pero no entendí-  
>-pasaron 8 horas desde que entro Mario al Staff- simplifico<br>-ok-

_El italiano salió con cara de perro atropellado, cansado y triste el dia se le hizo eterno, cada minuto parecía una hora ó dos. Rogaba que se terminara pronto el dia para irse a dormir y seguir sufriendo pero al salir, una mancha azul le esperaba entre los arboles con los brazos cruzados._

_-Sonic-el italiano corrió hacia el, no quería que el erizo azul se escapara como la ultima vez.  
>-Mario, yo…-este dejo que el humano se acercara, no sabia como hablar con el, no después de lo que paso. Miro a otro lado, por primera vez, no sabia como encarar la situación, muy similiar al suceso de la lluvia de estrellas.<br>-passeggiare-le comento mientras le señala el camino. Como la noche era oscura y un tanto fría no habia demasiadas personas y prácticamente eras invisible si te escondías detrás de un árbol._

_-Sonic… yo…Mi spiace, non ho fatto male. dimettersi e provare, e ho lasciato il molto...-el humano solia hablar italiano cuando estaba nervioso ó asustado incluso una vez hablo en alemán y sueco, cosa que extraño al erizo, pero no esta vez.  
>-shhh. Felicidades por tu nuevo trabajo-sonrio Sonic callándole con un dedo. El italiano sonrio por primera vez en el dia, cogió la mano del erizo para irse a jugar a las sombras.<br>- hehehe, mi manchi ... il mio ragazzo-  
>-tambien te extrañe-el erizo azul se le hecho encima regalándole un húmedo… abrazo.<em>

-nii~sama ¿Por qué se fueron a jugar en la oscuridad? ¿y porque estaban mojados?-la niña se alejo de su hermano para incorporarse y mirarle directamente a los ojos.  
>-a veces es divertido jugar a las escondidas en la oscuridad y porque estaban mojados, bueno, cuando Sonic encontró a Mario lo tackeo y cayeron en un charco-explico Shadow, ya la tenia preparada.<br>en ese momento, la pequeña Elizabeth junta sus deditos mirando el piso con pena y un tierno sonrojo.  
>-¿Qué ocurre mi pequeña?-<br>-qui-quiero cantar…-  
>-¿cual?-<br>-el…el… "fantasma de la opera"-respondio rápidamente mientras cerraba sus ojitos con fuerza.  
>-¿Por qué quieres esa?-<br>-me gusta como la cantas y, y quiero cantarla también, ¿Me la enseñas?-suplico.  
>-seguro…-Shadow busco entre las cosas de la niña un cuaderno y un lápiz. Tardo unos minutos escribiendo y recordando la letra.<p>

-bien, donde dice tu nombre es lo que cantaras-  
>-oh… "<em><strong>cuando duermo, el canta para mi… en sueños el viene" "esa voz que me llama y dice mi nombre" "y le he vuelto a soñar?" "pero ahora le encontré… el fantasma de la opera esta aqui"-<strong>_

_**-"canta una vez más conmigo, nuestro poderoso dueto."  
>"mi poder sobre ti, crece cada vez"<br>"el fantasma de la opera esta aquí, dentro de tu mente…"  
>"tu espíritu y tu voz, en una sola combinación"<br>"fantasma de la opera, esta en tu mente"  
>"todas tus fantasias, yo las sé"<br>"mi angel de la música"**_


	6. Chapter 6

Perdón por la demora, me han pasado tanta cosas que bloquearon mi inspiración. En verdad no esperaba tan buena respuesta a este fick :D gracias de verdad D

Por cierto, este capitulo es algo largo como compensación por mi demora nnU. Fuera de eso disfruten el Fick

Abrazos Ilusion-dark03 :3

* * *

><p><strong>Capitulo 6° "rivalidad 2° parte"<strong>

_**"todo lo que hago, lo hago por y con amor"  
>"todo lo que hago, lo hago para ti"<strong>_

_Después de la reconciliación de Sonic y Mario todo volvió a ser como antes, bueno, no exactamente. De lunes a Sábado trabajaba desde las 7 am hasta las 8 pm, cosa que molestaba al erizo azul. Le quitaban tiempo para estar con el y divertirse pero valía la pena la espera puesto los dos estaban ansiosos de verse, no podían hacer muchas cosas de noche más que ir a tomar un café ó un helado, según su humor. Pero los domingos, gloriosos domingos, es cuando tenían que aprovechar su tiempo al máximo._

_Claro hasta que llego ese domingo…_

_-¡SOnic! ¡SOOOOOONIIIIIIC!-un muchacho con gorra roja gritaba desde la entrada a la casa del erizo azul.  
>-oooooh, ¿Ma-Mario?-un adormilado chico asomaba la cabeza por la ventana.<br>-ciao il mio cielo, ¿come si dorme? potrebbe cadere, abbiamoun giorno speciale-grito lleno de emoción, nerviosismo. Provocándole una risa apenada al ojiverde. Sabía que su madre estaba en casa, sabrá dios despierta ó no. Tardo unos minutos en arreglarse decentemente e irse a encontrar con el humano._

_-Sonic-el italiano corrió y abrazo con efusividad al erizo siendo correspondido de la misma manera.  
>-ahora se puede saber… ¿Por qué me has venido a despertar a las 5 de la mañana?-le mira un tanto irritado.<br>-jeje, Sapevo che sarebbe stato sconvolto, così_ _ho preparato ungiorno speciale, solo 2. Considero un premio per essere stato così premuroso.-  
>-Mario, no te entendí absolutamente nada-respondió con un bostezo. Como respuesta el chico de la gorra le coge la mano y le arrastra hacia uno de los tubos que había sacado de la nada.<em>

_-¿Qué tienes en mente?-  
>-el mejor dia de nuestras vidas…-dejo de lado ese nerviosismo y continuaron corriendo por las tuberías del subterráneo. Lo había planeado desde hace tiempo, deseaba tanto que se presentara la oportunidad perfecta, la temporada ideal, pero sobre todo sin interferencia.<br>Sonic noto el cambio de ropa que traía el plomero ahora actor, usaba un par de Jeans y una camiseta roja, a su cintura una chamarra color gris.  
>-te vez bien-<br>-eeh, gracias-  
>-a todo caso, ¿A dónde vamos?-<br>-siempre has dicho que quieres hacer algo emocionante ¿no?-  
>-seguro-Mario se detuvo y se acerco a unas escaleras que daban a otra tubería.<br>-bien, pero bajo una condición, no usaras tu supervelocidad, le quitara toda la emoción-el erizo azul se extraño por su propuesta pero acepto. Siguió al humano por las escaleras hasta llegar al exterior, para sorpresa de Sonic._

_El lugar era bonito, es el callejón más limpio que había visto, muchas personas estaban asomándose por los balcones, unas iban vestidas de blanco y otras de rojo. Muchos niños gritaban emocionados y el ambiente era divertido, olía a comida deliciosa de algunos puestos retirados.  
>-vaya, realmente es un bonito lugar… ¿Dónde estamos?-justo cuando iba a contestar, un hombre se aparece frente a ellos, vestía blanco con un lazo rojo como cinturón, cabello azul oscuro y ojos negros rasgados.<em>

_-bienvenidos sean a España-  
>-gracias, ¿Cuál es tu nombre amigo?-<br>-Shura, mucho gusto. Ustedes no son de por aquí verdad-  
>-si, ¿Cómo lo sabe?-le cuestiono Mario mientras se rascaba la cabeza.<br>-su cara dice que no saben nada de la pamplonada-les responde sencillamente.  
>-¿Pamplonada? Mario ¿Qué es? Una especie de platillo-<br>-no, es…-entonces varias personas que venían corriendo detrás de ellos, unas emocionadas, otras asustadas pero sobre todo excitadas.  
>-no veremos luego-se despide alegre mientras corre junto con la multitud.<br>-no entendí-  
>-ah, la pamplonada es un festival de corrida de toros-<br>-jejeje, no suena tan mal-el erizo cruzo los brazos frente a su pecho.  
>-¿Quién será el torero? Espero que sea ese tal Shura, su cara decía por todooos lados: "soy Torero"-bromeo el erizo.<br>-no, somos nosotros-en ese momento escucharon pesados pisares, furiosos y apresurados; ambos se giraron lentamente para sorprenderse que una manada de Toros estaban en plena estampida, corriendo furiosamente por los estrechos pasillos del callejón._

_-¡Maldición!-grito Sonic mientras corría junto con Mario para salvarse de una cornada ó varias cornadas, aunque sus vidas estaban en peligro fatal, ambos sentían la adrenalina y el roce de la muerte en sus hombros, prácticamente podían oler el dolor, sudor ajeno y el aroma a establo proveniente de los animales tras ellos y eso les gustaba.  
>Continuaron corriendo entre la multitud, evadiendo grandes masas de gente y animales, los cuales a veces salían de las casas por las ventanas ó puertas (verídico, véanlo en "Jackass" XDD)no sabían si reír ó llorar, durante su trayecto estuvieron haciéndola de héroes, más de una ocasión hubo un lesionado y accidente casi fatal pero seguían corriendo. El objetivo era llegar lo antes posible a la plaza de toros principal y lo más cercano a estar intacto.<em>

_~unos minutos más tarde…_

_-menuda sorpresa… realmente te pasaste Mario-le da un leve codazo mientras come sus pedacitos de carne marinada.  
>-jejeje, pero no diras que no te gusto-<br>-bien, no lo niego-_

-Elizabeth, ¿pequeña?-  
>-eh, si mami…-la pequeña miraba por la ventana expectante de todo mientras recordaba el relato de Shadow antes de irse de viaje.<br>-has estado muy callada-  
>-solo veía por la ventana, lo siento-se avergonzó levemente por su falta de atención.<br>-no te preocupes hija, sabes querido, creo que seria mejor que yo condujera, has estado manejando desde anoche y no me parece…-mientras la madre de la niña deja de prestarle atención para concentrarse en su marido.

Pero esto no le intereso mucho, abrazo a su conejo gris que estaba a su lado y miraba por la ventana, extrañaba mucho a su nii~sama. No entendía la razón del porque no podía acompañarlos; se iban por unos días aprovechando el periodo de descanso del padre y de sí misma, yéndose a unas mini-vacaciones fuera de la ciudad a una especie de reserva natural. Quería que estuviese a su lado, emitió un suspiro al recordarse que no todo se puede y se puso a ver el maravilloso paisaje del medio día.

Mientras la pequeña Elizabeth estaba mirando hacia la ventana de un automóvil, un erizo negro se acurrucaba en la cama de la pequeña abrazando una almohada. Odiaba que su pequeña se fuera pero era parte del trato, si quería verle y visitarle como hasta ahora, debía acatar las restricciones impuestas por Robert y Ginebra, en otras palabras los padres de Elizabeth.  
>entrecerró los ojos con frustración y remordimiento, cuanto odiaba que le mandaran, había días en que deseaba robársela y criarla, ya con el tiempo terminarían juntos. Pero el mundo del deber ser ataca, inhibiendo sus deseos y recordando que podría ser peor.<p>

-menudo consuelo de tontos-como deseaba que los malditos de SEGA le llamaran para un nuevo comic ó trabajo completamente inútil, sin querer mira el techo sin soltar la almohada impregnada del la inocente esencia; colgando de esta había un par de mariposas de colores, sin querer, recordó como conoció al erizo azul, además de ese incidente en el bosque…

_SEGA le había contratado simplemente para apartarle, ya que era demasiado llamativo y con demasiadas habilidades como para dejarle suelto y que otra compañía le consiga. Por desgracia llego a la ciudad en el momento que se regia una dura compatibilidad de las compañías de videojuegos y uno de los productores de SONIC TEAM le vio caminar por la calle indiferentemente por la vida y quedo encandilado al verle.  
>después del lapsus de presentaciones y demás sarta de tonterías, conoció al resto de los personajes, causando leves conmociones.<br>-hola amigo, Soy Sonic-se presento mientras se ponía de pie frente al el.  
>-Shadow-<br>-Shadow, jeje…-sin querer noto la cara de bobalicona que le dedicaba.  
>-siento que seremos buenos amigos-<br>-aléjate de mi-  
>-no seas así-no supo con que confianzas tenia de pasarse su hombro sobre su espalda dispuesto a darle un tour por las instalaciones y asi fue como el erizo azul comenzó a fastidiarle la existencia.<em>

-"ring, ring, ring"-el sonido de un teléfono de bolsillo sonó en la vacía habitación, sin muchas ganas contesto el celular.  
>-¿Quien?-pregunto un tanto irritado.<br>_-Nii-sama-_  
>-Eliza…-su voz se suavizo de inmediato, era su dulce protegida.<br>_-nii~sama ¿Cómo estas?_-  
>-bien, extrañándote. Y dime pequeña mia, ¿Cómo esta el lugar?-<br>-_nii~sama es muy bonito, es… es verde y grande, muchoooooosimos arboles, son enormes con muchas ardillas y… y… cue… cue… ¿Cómo dijo papá? Cuevos… digo, cuervos-_el erizo negro sonreía ampliamente, escuchar la voz de su protegida era el mejor regalo de los dioses, se dejo llevar por el sonido gentil e infantil de la niña que no prestaba atención realmente.  
>-<em>me gustaron-<em>

-¿Qué te gustaron?-pregunto tontamente, había perdido el hilo de la conversación al "drogarse" con la voz infantil.  
><em>-los Cuervos nii-sama… son grandes y, y se parecen al poema de ese señor que me leíste-<br>_-claro-  
><em>-me… me lo cuentas de nuevo…-<br>_-mi niña… solo un pedacito vale-entonces el erizo negro comenzó a relatarle a la menor uno de los cuentos del escritor gótico Edgar Allan Poe, un cuento realmente terrorífico y oscuro para un niño, eso tenía muy en cuenta Shadow, temía que le dejase un trauma a la joven criatura, pero al parecer, le había gustado y bastante. Al grado de querer el libro y leérselo en las noches.

-… entonces el cuervo me grito: "nunca más"-  
>-<em>oooh- <em>podía escuchar el tono sorprendido de la menor. Shadow sonreía verdaderamente.  
><em>-nii~sama, ¿Por qué no viniste con nosotros?-<br>_-bien… tenía unas cosas que hacer-mintió, sería imprudente comentarle la realidad de su relación con sus padres, no quería hacerla sentir culpable.  
><em>-pero, Nii~sama, tu eres muy, pero muy rápido porque no vienes ahora… un ratito, por fis, por fiiiiisssss<em>-suplico la menor.  
>-pequeña, ahora no puedo. Pero te prometo que seré el primero que veas al regresar-<br>_-mmh, ok-_escucho la tristeza en la tierna voz. Detalle que desgarro profundamente el alma del erizo bicolor.  
>-mi querida Caliope, no te inundes en tristeza, no vez que lo torturada que esta mi alma y me sumas tu dolor-dramatizo el erizo, no para hacerla sentir culpa sino para animarle.<br>_-nii~sama… padre, padre de mi sangre y carne, perdona mi emoción… etto, no puedo evitarlo… el camino es muuuuy largo y el día igual cuando no te veo dándome un abrazo-_respondió siguiéndole el juego la menor un tanto más tranquila.  
>-no preocupáis por mi, pronto nos veremos mi dulce Caliope, se fuerte y pelea con fervor tus batallas, me hincho de orgullo al ver como se te levantas triunfal. Continuare peleando contra mi enemigos y más cuando cada victoria esta a honor tuyo… pero me he de marchar ahora. Cuidaos y te veré luego mi bien-Shadow colgó mientras emitía una sonrisa suave, sabia cuanto le gustaba a Elizabeth jugar a ser Caliope, la hija del espartano y el Kratos su padre. Pese a la negra historia que poseía el guerrero, al igual que él, tenía sus manos manchadas de sangre y sus orejas adornadas con laureles. Un corazón dividido por la guerra y el amor a sus protegidos, sumándole su condición que maximiza este ultimo.<p>

Decidió irse de ahí, no vayan a pensar que había un ladrón y causaran un escándalo innecesario, aunque en realidad no tenia a donde ir, si bien tenia una casa no lo podía considerar un hogar, cuando este se encuentra a cientos de kilómetros de ahí.

Unos días más tarde.

Era de noche, alrededor de las 11 pm, un vehiculo se estacionaba frente a una casa. Una pequeña iba dormida en la parte trasera del automóvil mientras abrazaba un muñeco con forma de oso panda, ignorante de su posición actual.

-Robert, se dormido Elizabeth-  
>-jejeje, pequeña dormilona, yo la llevo, ve y abre la puerta-le indico un hombre un poco mayor y moreno. La mujer se alejo de su pedacito de cielo y su marido para cumplir su parte. El hombre como pudo cargo a la menor olvidando el peluche y continuo con el camino libre, paso directamente a la habitación más infantil de la casa donde deposito a la niña en la cama previamente preparada.<p>

-hasta mañana hija-sonrió mientras acariciaba su cabello rizado y le regalaba un beso en su frente. No paso mucho cuando llego su esposa y repitió el procedimiento, cobijo mejor a la niña, se alejaron y cerraron la puerta dejando la habitación a oscuras exceptuando una lamparita de noche tan tenue que apenas iluminaba la carita de la niña junto con la luz de la luna menguante. No pasan más de 12 minutos cuando una sombra entra por la ventana acercándose lentamente hacia la figura durmiente. Sin querer piso un peluche que rechina, despertando levemente a la niña.

-uhh…-la niña se frota el ojito izquierdo con mucha ternura robándole un suspiro al invasor. Se acerco más revelando sus rojas orbes.  
>-¿nii~sama?-murmuro débilmente. Sintió un par de manos fuertes pero gentiles en sus hombros acostándola nuevamente en su cama y arropándola.<br>-buenas noches pequeña-sonrió el erizo negro derramando devoción y ternura en sus ojos carmesí, si alguien lo viera no se la creería ni si mismo llevándoselo a la locura.  
>-te quiero-le dio un dulce beso en su mejilla y prosigo alejarse la menor, más tarde sería un nuevo día y la vería en otras circunstancias.<p>

Al dia siguiente.

Todo trascurrió de manera cotidiana, como todavía no tenia escuela, podia levantarse tarde sin inconvenientes. Ahora mismo estaba almorzando con su madre unos ricos Waffles y arroz con leche. Aun andaba en pijama de hadas siendo las 11 de la mañana, pero su madre estaba un poco más arreglada, sencilla pero presentable. Volviendo al desayuno a su vez miraban la televisión, la menor Se había manchado la boca de mermelada, migajitas de pan haciéndola ver adorable y desarreglada.  
>-Elizabeth, deja que te limpie-la mujer con ojos amables, toma una servilleta y comienza a limpiar las redondas mejillas de su hija. La pequeña no puedo evitar sonreír por el mimo y no se pudo evitar preguntar si cuando creciera seria igual que su madre:<p>

Cabello ondulado y marrón con unos toques rojos al verse contra sol, su tez clara y suave exceptuando unas pequeñas pecas en su nariz. Ojos color aguamarina y una sonrisa perfecta. Siempre se pregunto que eran esas cosas grandes y redondas que tenia en su pecho, ¿serian incomodas? Para ella si de vez en cuando, en especial cuando quería ser cargada, sentía que se asfixiaba por ellas pero bueno, ahora que lo pensaba, la mayoría decía que se parecía mucho a su padre: moreno, cabello oscuro con apariencia rizada, eso pensaba, que ella recordara nunca había visto a su papá con el cabello largo. sus ojos purpuras con un toque más oscuro y maduro que las inocentes orbes que mostraba. En ese momento recordó que su papá podía andar sin camisa, mostrando su pecho peludito como su nii-sama pero oscuro y a ella de vez en cuando pero solo en la casa o se mete a bañar, pero nunca había visto a su madre sin blusa ¿Por qué papá puede y mamá no? Tantas preguntas en su mente, tan poco valor para hacérselas. Tenia miedo a represarías por eso agradecía a su nii-sama, el le mostraba el mundo sin siquiera salir de su casa, tan cariñoso y amable. Pero no paraba de entender, ¿Por qué sus padres no le quieren si es tan bueno? No le ha hecho daño y juro nunca hacerlo.

Tal vez, eran cosas de adultos, según él. Al crecer, las cosas más simples de la vida pueden volverse complicadas innecesariamente. Una vez que su madre termino de limpiarla, prosigo a terminarse su desayuno.

Entro a su cuarto para jugar un rato, su madre tenia planeado hacerle un vestido para pasar el rato pero antes tenia que recoger un poco la casa y buscar los materiales en una mercería que convenientemente estaba a 4 cuadras de su casa. Cogió a Flippy y se acostó boca abajo sobre la alfombra de flores, comenzó a rodar como si nada su tierna mente volaba imaginando que estaba bailando en el cielo, el osito verde era su compañero, las estrellas eran músicos que tocaban una canción que escucho de Shadow una vez que la llevo al parque.

…_**y vas sembrándonos ilusiones  
>tu no sabes lo que causas<br>creo que aún no te has dado cuenta  
>haces que la gente agradezca<br>tu existencia**_

_**más que a un nuevo mundo, más que a un día perfecto  
>más que a un suave vino, más que a un largo sueño<br>más que a la balada de un niño cantando  
>más que a mi música, más que a mis años…<strong>_

_**No has notado lo que eres  
>y me aferro a que lo notes<br>haces que las rosas se peleen por ser tu broche…**_

no recordaba gran parte de la canción porque el erizo negro la cantaba en un suave susurro, otra causa No entendía la razón principal de esa canción ó que quería decir, lo que si sabía era que si le gustaba a su nii-sama significaba mucho para el.

-¿Qué haces pequeña?-una voz suave, grave y cariñosa le llama la atención, sacándola de su mundo de fantasía.  
>-nii-sama-la pelirizada se levanta contenta, abraza a su "hermano" frotando tiernamente su cabeza contra el cuerpo del mayor. Le extraño mucho con ternura le dio un besito en la mejilla, provocando un tierno sonrojo en ella y un vuelco en el corazón del erizo.<br>-también te he extrañado-Shadow se sentía en el paraíso nuevamente. Durante la ausencia de la pequeña Elizabeth sentía su alma cada vez más pesada y temerosa de no volver a verle, tan doloroso y triste. Intento distraerse jugando videojuegos de otras compañías, ir a comprar vestidos para ella desde estilo mexicano hasta mini trajes de geishas, varias mujeres le miraban curiosas y deseosas de acercarse, después de todo, esos vestidos no son baratos y el simple hecho de ver un hombre; en su caso, macho; comprando prendas para una chica; hija, sobrina, lo que sea; llamaba la atención (por eso, de que los hombres no compras muchas cosas para las mujeres a no ser que estén acompañados. Eso pasa por aquí nnU)

Además de extrañarla a muerte también soporto la tortura de ver a Sonic una que otra vez, no por su voluntad claro, el muy cabrón lo buscaba entre las calles de las ciudades que visitaba: Roma, Paris, San Francisco hasta Chihuahua. Con la única intención de tener una cita con el. Bueno, eso a había pasado, ahora estaba con Elizabeth.  
>-nii-sama ¿Cómo has estado?-<br>-ahora bien mi pequeña. Dime ¿te has portado bien?-  
>-bueno…-titubeo la pequeña mientras se alejaba, pensaba que si le contaba a Shadow lo que paso en el viaje, dejaría de quererla ó verle como un castigo.<br>-yo… vi un conejo color café, quise atraparlo pero me aleje de mami y, y me perdí.-tartamudeo temerosa.  
>-entiendo, no te preocupes solo no lo vuelvas a hacer de acuerdo-comento un tanto preocupado, si bien no paso a mayores, la sola idea de que la niña se perdiera y jamás volviera le aterraba; detalle que no se veía a simple vista.<br>-oki… nii-sama ¿Qué son esos regalos?- pregunto la niña curiosa mientras se acercaba al montón de paquetes con moños color lavanda y blanco, otros con lazos rojos y verdes.  
>-son regalos para ti, tu mami y papi-<br>-¿regalos para mi? Pero no es mi cumpleaños, ni navidad-dudo la pequeña mientras cogía una caja con su nombre.  
>-es una sorpresa-respondió simplemente. Elizabeth sonrió enormemente mientras trataba de abrir los obsequios pero se detiene.<br>-¿Qué ocurre?-  
>-podemos abrirlos junto con mami, nii-sama-la pequeña se le ocurrió tratar de que sus padres se llevaran bien con su hermano, asi serian una gran familia feliz.<br>-claro-Shadow cogió las cajas y salió de la habitación junto a su pequeña. Pasaron por el pasillo directo a la cocina y la sala que estaba a unos pasos de ahí. En la mesa de té, la mujer de cabellos marrones estaba acomodando unas cosas sobre el sofá, Shadow noto que eran lienzos de tela y material de costura, pensó que era un mal momento para traerle los vestidos pero decidió dejarlo a la suerte.

-¡mami, mami! Mira lo que me trajo nii-sama-la pequeña se acerca entusiasta con un regalo sin abrir.  
>-Shadow-la mujer miro sospechosa de las intenciones del erizo mientras se ponía de pie.<br>-señora, solo son regalos. También traje algo para usted y su esposo, si los acepta claro-la voz de Shadow era neutral y simple. La mujer acepto 6 cajas de tamaño mediano, tres para ella y el resto para su marido según entendió al ver los nombres en los empaques.

-¿Por qué los regalos?-pregunto cautelosa la madre.  
>-ofrenda de paz, se acostumbra en mi raza-<br>-para mantener contentos a los…-  
>-no, simplemente como un gesto de buena voluntad, ya le he dicho, no busco la guerra entre ustedes pero tampoco soy un príncipe. Solo tengamos una tregua de acuerdo, no por mi, sino por ella-interrumpió suavemente, eligiendo las palabras con cuidado. Ginebra no se debía subestimar, pese a su apariencia frágil y amable ocultaba muy bien una faceta calculadora y observadora, tenía que cuidar muy bien sus palabras para que no sean mal interpretadas.<p>

-esta bien, gracias por el detalle-comento la mujer un poco más tranquila. Ambas chicas tomaron asiento y comenzaron ha abrir los obsequios. Shadow se sentó al frente de un sillón de 3 personas mientras que Ginebra en de una persona, la menor los abría sin ningún cuidado.

-mira mami, una muñeca-la pequeña mostro el juguete femenino, su estilo parecía a las mujeres de la edad moderna, llena de encajes y usaba un vestido amarillo pastel, las otras cajas mostraban un kimono morado, blanco y detalles rosas y un vestido estilo duquesa verde esmeralda, la pequeña rio al ver el extraño vestido japonés parecía una bata para dormir.

La señora recibió un par de vestidos color azul turquesa y café degradado ambos con corte romano a la altura del busto, no eran tan elegantes pero si agradables para salir de paseo o una fiesta en primavera, la otra caja tenia un par de accesorios para el cabello. Shadow le daba igual si usaba ó no los obsequios. La mujer no pudo evitar preguntarse como sabia el erizo negro su talla, decidió no hacer conjeturas y agradecer los regalos, sabia que a Shadow no le molestaría decir que los presentes para su esposo ella los compro.

Después de todo, no quería causar problemas entre los 2.

Después de jugar a la pasarela, donde la pequeña Elizabeth se emocionaba girando con sus vestidos nuevos (el que izo su madre y los regalos de Shadow) se quedo usando el que le izo su madre, le gustaba mucho los estampados floreados con abejitas y maripositas volando por ahí y encaje morado, haciéndola ver adorable.

-nii-sama ¿te gusta mi vestido?-comento mientras giraba dando saltitos y tomaba los bordes del vestido recién hecho.  
>-es precioso Elizabeth-sonrió Shadow mientras iba tras ella<br>-jijiji ¿también le gusta a Flippy?-  
>-seguro-<br>-nii-sama, sígueme contando el cuento ¿por favor?-suplico la menor mientras se sentaba en la alfombra de su habitación cerca de varios muñecos de peluche y cosas felpudas. Shadow se sentó al frente de la menor, comenzó a relatarle al mismo tiempo distraídamente jugaba con las orejas de un perro de felpa.

-bien, el día era maravilloso. Los dos se divertían como nunca. Claro después de tanto tiempo separados era de suponerse… pero no todo puede ser así de perfecto. El destino es tan caprichoso mi querida niña que cuando llegaron a Japón para comer doping…-

_Se divertían de lo lindo mientras permitían que unas chicas y chicos admiradores de Mario se tomaran fotos con el. Habían llegado en el momento de las convenciones de anime, videojuegos, películas y mangas, un festival casi porque abarcaba 3 manzanas. A Sonic le gustaban esos detalles culturales y mas las personas que hacían de Cosplay, era divertido y extraño a la vez. En fin, Mario se detuvo para tomarle unas cuantas fotos a un chico que hacia cosplay de Ichigo de Bleach, siendo admirador de la serie. Pero justo cuando iba a tomar la foto, una vitrina que exponía aparatos electrodomésticos vio la foto de Sonic sonriendo, cosa que se le hizo extraña. El italiano olvido la fotografía y se acerco a la vitrina, una chica de cabello verde también miraba la televisión emocionada.  
>-Excuse, can you Speak English?-<br>-sure- respondió emocionada la nipona.  
>-what´s happen? <em>_Why is the blue hedgehog stay in TV?-Mario pregunto sin mostrar tanto interes aunque en el fondo estubiese ardiendo en curiosidad.  
>-oh, the company of Sega is trying to find him. I understand that the Blue hedgehog will be the new pet of SEGA. I think, he is sooo cool and handsome. Aaaaah, I want to meet him!-respondio emocionada. <em>_Mario la dejo hablando sola al dares cuenta de esa verdad. Sonic se habia enrollado con la compañía rival de Nintendo._

_Varios sentimientos comenzaron a brotar: enojo, decepción, tristeza, alegría, incertidumbre pero la más sobresaliente era confusión. ¿Por qué Sonic no le dijo nada de esto? Como detestaba enterarse por otros medios de la realidad. Mientras Mario sufría la incertidumbre de la duda, Sonic se la pasaba da camarógrafo por todos lados mientras comía unos doppings ó eso hacia cuando unas chicas lo vieron y comenzaron a rodearlo._

_-kiaaaaa, es el-  
>-si, es muy Guapo, dame tu autógrafo-<br>-eres muy guayyyyy, ya veo porque trabajas para SEGA-un monto de Incoherencias sin sentido para el erizo azul, logra escabullirse de la multitud de chicas y chicos admiradores de la compañía Arrastrándose entre las piernas de estos. Comienza a correr entre la gente en busca de Mario para irse de ese lugar, pero solo encontraba cosplays de el y muchos letreros de mangas y comics a la venta, entre tanto color logro divisar a un chico de gorrita rojo un poco cabizbajo. Al reconocer su compañero, corre hacia el._

_-Mario-  
>-eh, Sonic tenemos que hablar-<br>-después…-le coge de la mano y salen corriendo lejos de ahí, el grupo de admiradores ya le habían pillado y avanzaban hacia el. Después de un rato arrastrando a Mario por todo Japón, llegan a la torre de Tokio donde deciden descansar en la cima de esta mientras suspiraban aliviados, el Italiano recordó el tema que le confundía, juntándose con todo el valor que tenia._

_-por los pelos, eso estuvo cerca… ¿Qué diablos les pasara a esas locas?-comento despreocupado el erizo mientras se rascaba la oreja con el dedo meñique.  
>-oi Sonic, ¿desde cuando trabajas para la compañía de SEGA?-<br>-¡¿Qué?! ¿de que estas hablando?-  
>-bueno, hoy vi tu cara en las noticias. Al parecer la compañía de SEGA esta buscándote para trabajar sobre un proyecto o algo así-contesto un tanto ansioso.<br>-¿SEGA? Pensé que esa compañía no existía, que era un farol-  
>-pues no es asi-enojado Mario se puso de pie, mientras ponía sus brazos en jarras.<br>-wow, wooow. Tranquilo amigo, déjame explicarte si. No quiero que esto nos arruine-pide Sonic mientras tomaba una de sus manos de su acompañante. Al ver el rostro confundido del erizo, Mario decide creerle, después de todo no tiene nada que perder, solo su compañero de vida._

_Sonic le explica todo lo que le paso después de irse corriendo enojado cuando se entero del asunto de Nintendo. Pensó que era un chiste y por eso no vio tan necesario decirle. Mario medio reía por como Sonic se había metido en el problema.  
>-entonces, ¿Qué haras Sonic?-<br>-pues claro que no iré, yo no acepte el trabajo desde un inicio-comento mientras se tiraba boca arriba mientras cerraba los ojos y ponía sus manos tras su nuca.  
>-pero, esa compañía esta empeñada a encontrarte, no creo que te libres de esta fácilmente-<br>-lo sé. Pero si acepto, oficialmente seriamos rivales y la verdad eso no quiero, estamos limitados por tu trabajo. No quiero ni imaginar como seria-se incorporo y abrazo al humano por la espalda mientras bajaba las orejas. El no se consideraba sentimental ó frágil pero Mario le daba la suficiente confianza para mostrar esa faceta de el._

_-mh, lo entiendo pero aun así. ¿Qué harás?-  
>-yo…-el erizo bajo las orejas titubeante no importaba que eligiera perdía la tranquilidad. Si renunciaba, perdería una buena oportunidad, el aceptar perdería tiempo para estar con Bross y dejándolo todo como esta, todos los cazafortuna lo estarían buscando como si fuese una cacería enfermiza.<br>-sabes que te apoyo no importa lo que elijas. Además, que lo nuestro sea secreto lo hace emocionante-le entusiasma Mario. Sonic se sintio más seguro de si mismo y de su futuro._

_-bien, acepto. Ire mañana mismo a presentarme ante esos imbéciles-  
>-no les insultes, serán tus futuros jefes-reprime el ojiazul sonriente.<br>-bueno, puedo decir lo que quiera de ellos contigo. Después de todo, son ellos los desesperados por contratarme-comento Sonic sonriente mientras se acomodaba para pegar su frente con la del humano.  
>-oi Mario, me debes una noche-sonrió de forma extraña. Apenas se había dado cuenta que la noche había llegado, las estrellas brillan formando figuras celestiales y la luna formaba una sonrisa fina y casi perversa.<br>-jejeje, ¿a donde quieres ir?-le tomo del rostro para verse a los ojos.  
>-quiero ir a tu casa-<br>-¿mi casa?-extrañado el humano parpadeo.  
>-claro, hay problema-<br>-no, solo es extraño-  
>-ah, quisiera sentir… em… bueno, yo-se sonrojo un poco, no queria admitir en voz alta que deseaba realmente ser… parte de la familia…<em>

-nii-san ¿a que te refieres? ¿y porque bolic… digo Sonic quería estar en la casa del Sr. Mario?-interrumpe la menor de la habitación.  
>-bueno, quería hacer una pijamada, después de todo, hace tiempo que no pasan juntos. Además, quería ser más que el "mejor amigo" quería ser su "hermano". y asi fue como Sonic termino Trabajando para SEGA-<br>-ooooh, eso se puede-  
>-¿Qué mi bien?-<br>-la atopsion… aducpsion… adop-sion- tartamudeo la niña, su rostro formo un suave puchero por la dificultad para hablar.  
>-claro, se hace algo de papeleo para "adoptar"-contesto Shadow como si no fuese la gran cosa.<br>-aaah, Shadow y ¿si mis papis te adoptan? Así serás mi hermano de verdad, TODOS seremos una gran familia feliz-la joven salto entusiasmada.  
>-me temo que ya no se puede-el erizo negro cuida sus palabras para no herirla tan feo.<br>-¿Por qué?-la ojivioleta le mira triste.  
>-bueno, en primera ya soy mayor de edad. Además no se necesita un papel para decir que yo soy tu hermano-el vio la mirada triste de la joven. No pudo evitar sentirse culpable, lo ultimo que deseaba era hacer sentir mal a su niña. Se acerca con cuidado, le toma el rostro y le limpia las pequeñas lagrimillas que tenia acumuladas.<p>

-mi bien no llores-le suplica dolido. El la amaba demasiado al punto de perder la cabeza, actualmente solo puede quererla como una hermana pequeña aunque en el fondo… ¡maldita sea su sangre y la edad!  
>-pe-pero-regresa a la realidad al recordar el estado de Elizabeth. El erizo negro se sienta en el suelo recargándose en la cama, sonrió un poco apenado. No se creía lo que iba a hacer, bueno, no de nuevo.<br>-"lo que hago por amor y hacerla sentir mejor"

_**Ya no duele porque al fin ya te encontré**__**  
><strong>__**Hoy te miro y siento mil cosas a la vez**__**  
><strong>__**Mira si busqué, mira si busqué**__**  
><strong>__**Tengo tanto que aprender**__**  
><strong>__**Todo lo que tengo es tu mirar**__**  
><strong>__**  
><strong>__**Desde cuando te estaré esperando**__**  
><strong>__**Desde cuando estoy buscando**__**  
><strong>__**Tu mirada en el firmamento, estás temblando**__**  
><strong>__**Te he buscado en un millón de auroras**__**  
><strong>__**Y ninguna me enamora como tú sabes**__**  
><strong>__**Y me he dado cuenta ahora**__**  
><strong>__**Puede parecer atrevimiento**__**  
><strong>__**Pero es puro sentimiento**__** …**_

La menor escucha la cancion. Deja de llorar por un momento, la letra era tan bonita y la voz de Shadow tan suave que le arrullaba sin querer toma asiento cerca de el mientras se recarga contra el hombro del ser oscuro. La niña no entiende que tan profundo significado tiene esa canción para el erizo, Shadow solo rogaba que al crecer, entendiera su significado…


End file.
